Somewhere
by cactus452
Summary: Aro will go to any lengths to get Alice in the guard, what he fails to realise is just how far Jasper will go to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I never have and, sadly, never will own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is an idea I've had swimming around in my head for a while, hope you enjoy.**

**Somewhere.**

**Chapter 1:** Alice's pov.

I sighed sadly gazing out the window watching the rain roll slowly down.

I knew it wasn't safe for us to be out around humans when it was sunny, but all this cloud and rain could really get you down.

It was a weekend so everyone was home except Carlisle, I smiled happily letting the sounds of my family chase away my earlier gloom.

Being able to spend time together as a family definitely made up for the bad weather.

"Emmett give it back!" Bella shrieked loudly.

I turned so I could observe the scene unfolding before me.

Emmett stood in the middle of the sitting room grinning, a large book held in his hands above his head.

Bella stood opposite him, hands on hips glaring at him warningly.

"Come on Bella it Saturday. No one studies on a Saturday."

"I have a paper due in on Wednesday." Bella complained causing Emmett to burst out laughing.

"Oh little sister, considering you were so insistent you wanted to become a vampire you're behaving in a very human way."

Bella's scowl deepened.

"You don't need to sleep, you have a perfect memory and you can work so fast you could write out war and peace ten times in one night!"

He pouted as Bella continued to glare.

"I'm bored." he whined.

I decided to save Bella any more upset and hopped down off the window sill.

"Me too, what did you want to do Em!"

Bella gave me a grateful smile as Emmett flung her book back at her and spun to face me.

What Emmett failed to realise was Bella was seriously worried about failing college, despite it being virtually imposable, especially with Edward's input.

We had only settled for a few years so she could attend college to keep Charlie happy and she didn't want to disappoint him.

She felt guilty at having left him when we had decided to travel until Nessie was fully grown and that was now mixing with her guilt over having to keep Nessie hidden away from human eyes so no one would notice her rapid growth.

The rest of us were happy to take a break for a couple of years but Emmett had point blank refused to go to college.

He knew better than to try and persuade Rosalie to keep travelling with him until the rest of us caught up. She would never leave Nessie whilst she was still growing.

Unfortunately for us, he was now constantly bored.

My nose wrinkled as the smell of wet dog reached me.

Jacob walked in shaking water droplets from his short hair, I really wished he'd dry off properly after he'd been patrolling, the smell was bad enough at the best of times.

"Problems?" I asked trying not to breath.

"I caught a faint scent on the wind." he said.

Emmett's eyes lit up with interest and Bella lifted her head from her book. Jasper appeared from one of the other rooms.

"Where?" he asked.

"Nearly fifteen miles out, it was faint and I tracked it for a while and it was heading away from here." Jacob answered.

I noticed the subtle changes in Jasper as he switched to soldier mode processing what this could mean.

"Did you recognise it?"

By now Edward, Esme and Rosalie had joined us.

Jacob's frown increased "Not really."

Jasper's jaw tensed in annoyance at Jacob's vague recall and I flitted to his side to calm him.

"You all kinda smell the same to me." Jacob shrugged apologetically.

"Fifteen miles out isn't something we need to worry about just yet." Edward thought aloud his eyes flickered expectantly to me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"You know it's hard for me to see anything with Nes and Jake here." I told him folding my arms defensively.

The past four years since Nessie and Jacob joined the family I'd been trying to find a way to look around them but the truth was my ability just wasn't useful anymore, I could pretend they didn't exist but then whatever I saw wasn't reliable because they could influence it.

I huffed angrily, it was all very frustrating.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, his thumb moving in soothing circles.

"I'll run another patrol later to see if anything's changed." Jacob said.

I moved to settle on one of the armchairs and slowly probed the multiple paths of the future.

I used to be able to do this so quickly, now it took forever, constantly making different decisions whenever the vision disappeared to find a way around the blind spots.

I frowned in annoyance as each path ended the same. Nothing!

No matter what I tried I couldn't see anything.

Cold fear swamped me, what did that mean?

Visions kept tugging at my mind as though trying to show me something, but I was unable to see anything. It was all black just like my past.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back to the present, a wave of love taking the fear away.

"I wont let anything bad happen." Jasper's voice held so much strength I felt myself relax into him.

"I hate not being able to see." I murmured "I'm scared" I admitted biting my lip.

His arms tightened around me "I'll always protect you no matter what." he promised calming me with his gift.

I let go of my fear then, trusting him completely.

Sitting up a little I rested my cheek against Jasper's sighing happily as he held me tight.

It didn't take long for Emmett to interrupt us as he remembered his earlier boredom and roped Jasper into playing some video game.

I headed towards the stairs, thinking it best to find something to stop dwelling on my visions, or lack there of.

I decided to clean out my closet, knowing nothing took over my mind more completely than clothes.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs the room suddenly began to spin crazily.

I came to a stop blinking.

What the hell was that?!

Another wave of dizziness overtook and my vision swam.

"Jasper." I whimpered, staggering slightly I grabbed hold of the banister to keep upright.

Nothing made sense, random sounds reached my ears but I didn't understand any of it. I couldn't focus, everything was blurry I couldn't see.

"Jas…"

There was a strange sensation of falling then everything went black.

* * *

**The chapters will get longer I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. **

**Chapter 2: **Jasper's pov

"Prepare to die!" Emmett declared dramatically as he loaded Street Fighter.

Like humans don't have enough violence in their lives, they also enjoyed it as some form of entertainment.

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

I could hardly take the moral high ground here.

"Jasper."

My head automatically turned when Alice called my name.

She was gripping the banister tightly, swaying unsteadily.

Something was seriously wrong.

Vampires are never unsteady. Never.

"Jas…"

Her legs buckled and I flew across the room catching her in my arms before she hit the floor.

"Alice? Alice." I called in complete panic "Alice baby, come on please."

Emmett was beside me a blank look of shock on his face.

"Edward." I bellowed far louder than necessary.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, an angry look on his face until he saw Alice as I laid her gently on the small sofa. She looked so small.

Edward frowned as he came closer, my eyes looked up at him desperate for any form of explanation.

His frown just deepened.

"I can't get anything from her." he growled confused.

_Don't panic!_

My mind screamed at me, causing Edward to flinch.

_Stay calm, think logically, you're no good if you panic._

"Carlisle." I growled out.

He'd know what to do, he had to.

My eyes fell back to Alice and the panic threatened again.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She was breathing, but was that a good thing? Vampires don't need to breath.

I placed my hand against her forehead, her temperature was normal.

Her emotions were calm, the same as Nessie's when she slept peacefully. But vampires don't sleep.

There was movement and talking behind me as the rest of the family tried to make sense of what had just happened. I couldn't bring myself to listen to, or care what they were saying.

If Edward couldn't get anything from her thoughts it was all just pointless speculation and that was no use at all.

Dropping to my knees next to the sofa I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Please wake up." I whispered quietly.

There was nothing else I could do, except beg her to come back to me.

I barely registered Esme place a hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle's on his way home." she told me.

I nodded once to let her know I'd heard but couldn't take my eyes away from Alice. She looked so vulnerable right now. She was normally so full of life it seemed unnatural to see her this still.

"Please be alright." I begged again, gripping one of her hands tightly.

Time seemed to stop existing as I continued to just stare at her, it seemed only seconds had passed since Esme had told me Carlisle was on his way when I heard his calm voice beside me.

"Jasper."

I looked up at him blankly.

Concern and compassion swirled in his eyes as they flickered to Alice.

"Let me look at her."

I stood slowly backing up, my eyes never leaving Alice.

The confusion and worry of my family mixed with my own as Carlisle knelt down beside Alice, his hands travelling slowly over her, checking her temperature, breathing rate and other things.

He sighed sadly shaking his head and I realised I'd been relying far too much on Carlisle pulling some miraculous solution out of thin air.

"I've never seen anything like this before." he said turning to face us.

I staggered past him collapsing on the floor next to Alice again, Carlisle's voice fading from my mind as I just looked at her. Her breathing stuttered and her body shuddered a little.

Leaning forward I pressed my forehead to hers "Don't you dare leave me." I growled lowly, my chest contracted painfully "Whatever this is Alice you fight it do you hear me, you fight and you come back to me."

She began to thrash feebly and my hands came up to grip her shoulders tightly, our foreheads still touching.

"Please Alice, I need you." I whispered.

I knew I was getting ridiculously close to breaking down, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. I needed her to wake up, I needed her to be ok.

Her body stilled and her breathing evened out again but she still didn't open her eyes.

My breathing was coming in shallow gasps as I also tried to hold on to my emotions so they didn't end up affecting the rest of the family.

"I don't know what to do." I heard Carlisle murmur helplessly behind me, he was feeling so useless had I not been so worried about Alice I would have taken the time to reassure him.

Nothing seemed real yet at the same time I couldn't escape reality. The only thing registering in my head was Alice needed me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to help her. My existence had never felt so pointless.

"Wait." Edward's voice rang out clearly.

He crouched next to me.

"Alice?" he asked softly.

I looked at him, his face screwed up in concentration before he shook his head in annoyance.

"Bella love, can you shield everyone except Alice. I need to focus."

"Done." Bella said, barely repressed hope in her voice.

_Please, please, please._

I chanted in my head as my eyes dropped back to Alice's face.

"Well?" Emmett asked after a few seconds silence.

"There's something but I can't…" Edward sighed "It's sort of quiet."

He stood up shaking his head.

"Keep the others shielded Bella so I can tell if anything gets clearer."

Everyone faded again as Alice's eyes flickered.

"Baby?" I asked softly brushing her hair back as she shifted slightly.

A low growl slipped out of her mouth causing my breathing to speed up.

She was coming back.

"Alice can you hear me?"

She inhaled deeply and her eyes suddenly shot open.

I stumbled back a little my eyes widening in shock as I stared into two red orbs that should not belong to Alice.

She took another breath and her eyes moved past me to lock onto Nessie.

A low feral snarl ripped past her lips, it sounded so wrong coming from her. She sprang towards Nessie teeth barred.

"Renesmee!" Bella screamed in panic.

All I could do was stare after Alice in shock as she moved in to kill.

Jacob growled loudly his hands beginning to shake as he pushed Nessie behind him preparing to phase.

Edward's arms shot out locking around Alice's waist.

She growled loudly wriggling in his grip.

"Jacob get Renesmee out of here." Edward roared still struggling to keep hold of Alice.

Nessie shook her head tears brimming in her eyes as Jacob picked her up.

"No! Auntie Alice." she cried.

Jacob paused for a split second his need to protect Nessie conflicting with his need to give her what she wanted.

"Now Jacob!" Edward yelled again.

He was gone with Nes the next second.

Alice growled again as her prey escaped, she twisted around in Edward's arms sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

He hissed in pain, his eyes widened in shock at having just been bitten.

Alice wriggled around again this time successfully escaping his grasp.

Finally my shock induced paralysis wore off and I launched myself at Alice as she spun around ready to follow Jake and Nes.

"Alice." I called her name desperately.

Using my experience from the south I managed to restrain her without the risk of being bitten.

"Alice." I growled again.

Her eyes locked with mine.

Two blood red orbs filled with hate and anger so foreign to me I nearly let her go.

My arms tightened instead and I took a moment to assess her properly.

Her emotions were a mess of anger, hate, confusion and fear.

She was scared, terrified.

"Alice it's ok, you're safe." I told her softly.

Recognition flickered in her eyes, her glare softening as she continued to stare at me.

"I know your face." she whispered softly.

The anger and hate faded as her confusion increased.

My arms loosened, letting her move a little but remaining around her in case she made a move to follow Nessie again.

Her hand came up to brush across my face before dropping back to her side as she lowered her eyes.

"I want to go home." she growled.

I frowned "Baby, you are home." I said softly.

She looked up glaring at me and pushed out of my embrace.

I couldn't breath as pain exploded in my chest.

"Aro will kill you for taking me." she growled.

Everyone froze for a second.

"Aro?" Emmett growled, anger boiling in him.

Alice drew herself up to her full height narrowing her eyes angrily at Emmett.

"You can't go around kidnapping a member of his elite guard and not expect repercussions. If you let me go now he may go easy on you."

An evil grin appeared on her face twisting it so I could barely see the beautiful girl I'd fallen in love with.

"Although I seriously doubt it."

"Alice." I chocked out.

She looked back at me, her face softening as confusion whirled in her again.

"Baby please, you know me." I begged.

"Don't call me that." she snapped stepping back from me "I don't know you." she insisted, but her voice lacked conviction.

My shoulders slumped as I just stood there staring at her sadly.

"Alice." the calm voice of Carlisle reminded me we weren't alone.

Her eyes flickered from me to the rest of the family and I felt another wave of fear.

Pain flooded Carlisle as he made a step towards her only for Alice to flinch away.

"Alice, honey don't you remember us?" his voice was raw with emotion.

She shook her head firmly looking at them all before her eyes moved back to me and she frowned.

She recognised me.

That thought lit a flame of determination in me, whatever Aro had done to her she still recognised me, that was all I had but it was enough to make me fight.

"Alice listen to me, whatever you think is happening you're wrong ok."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Your home is not Volterra it's right here with your family."

She growled loudly "What sort of trick is this?"

"It's not a trick." I said desperately "Alice come on you know me, you have to remember."

I stepped towards her in desperation.

The level of fear that rose in her nearly killed me, I slowly stepped back.

Looking around the room I realised why she was so scared, we had unintentionally caged her in.

"Everyone back off." I said.

They all looked at me in shock, including Alice.

Emmett and Edward seemed to understand what I meant and moved to stand next to Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie followed Emmett but Bella stayed where she was just staring at Alice. She stepped closer to her slowly.

"Alice?"

Bella flinched back at Alice's glare, her hurt and grief hit me and I fought not to be overwhelmed by the strength of her emotions.

She may not have always appreciated many of Alice's little personality traits, but they were still sisters.

Alice had always been there for Bella, her visions an anchor to reassure Bella she would get the life she had so desperately wanted.

She retreated to Edwards side leaning into him for support.

In that moment I don't think I could have hated Aro more.

I fought for control of my anger, I didn't want Alice scared of us more.

"Alice you have to trust me." I told her desperately.

She growled angrily, barring her teeth at me.

"Let. Me. Go!" she demanded, pronouncing each word slowly.

Everything faded as I just stared at her, trying to find my Alice in the face of this girl standing before me.

"I can't." I said softly.

Her eyes flickered around everyone again and the aggression faded.

"Please." she begged.

I faltered, how could I force her to stay if she didn't want to. I had always done everything I could to make her happy and right now she wasn't.

_She's not Alice, something's wrong with her._

That thought strengthened my resolve. Something was very wrong with her and I couldn't let her go until I knew what Aro had done to her.

"No."

Her anger returned.

"Then you'll die!" she spat.

_I'm already dead._

I thought, my Alice disappearing as her face becoming unrecognisable again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, try to be patient I will be explaining things… eventually.**

**Chapter 3: **Alice's pov

I backed further away from them.

Their strange golden eyes looking at me. It made me feel uneasy.

What did they want?

Aro had always warned me people would want me for my gift, but this wasn't what I'd imagined would happen if I was ever taken.

They seemed almost scared of me.

It must have taken a lot for them to take me from Volterra, I couldn't remember it, so why were they so hesitant now I was in their power?

They must have known Demetri could track me. So why were they wasting time insisting I knew them?

My eyes landed on the tall battle scarred blonde before me.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

His face seemed so familiar.

_He must have been the one to take you._

My mind reasoned.

It was more than that though, more than recognising a face in the crowd. I knew him.

I shook my head. It was a trick of some sort. It had to be.

I had to get out of here.

My eyes flickered around the room looking for anything that might help me escape.

Seeing nothing particularly useful I charted the paths of the future seeing if anything could work.

The bronze haired male frowned.

"She's going to bolt." he warned the others.

"Alice, please don't leave." one of the females begged me, she had long caramel coloured hair and her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"You can't just keep me here." I cursed myself as my voice shook a little in fear.

_Don't show weakness._

I couldn't help it. I had no idea where I was or what was happening and I was terrified.

"I'm going to kill Aro."

My eyes shot back to the battle scarred male as he growled loudly.

"Jasper, calm down that wont help." the other blonde male spoke, his voice calm.

"Maybe not but it will make me feel better!"

Panic rose, there was no doubt he was more than capable of inflicting serious damage. I had to warn Aro.

"Surprisingly, threatening violence to someone she believes is on her side isn't actually helping!" Bronze hair spoke up sarcastically.

I flinched back as he took a step towards me again and my confusion grew again at the look of pain in his eyes.

"I swear Alice, whatever he has done to you I'll fix this."

I wanted to go home.

As if on cue a vision slammed into me and I almost cried out in relief. Demetri was coming for me.

Bronze hairs head shot up.

"We're about to have a visitor." he announced calmly. "Demetri's coming for her."

My eyes locked onto him in surprise.

How on Earth did he know that?

No one seemed to question him.

Somehow he must have seen my vision. He must be a mind reader like Aro.

Raising an eyebrow at me he smirked.

"Oh I've got more skill than Aro, as he well knows."

Scowling at him I turned away, now at a loss what to do.

I wanted so badly to check Demetri's progress and see how I could aid him, but I didn't want to give this strange coven any more advantages.

Their voices faded to a jumble of noise as my fear rose again, how could Demetri hope to fight them all off?

Glancing back I noticed all of them had moved off except the battle scarred male.

My eyes found his and I couldn't look away.

"You're going to end up getting hurt." the warning flew out of my mouth before I could think.

Why was I warning him? I didn't care if Demetri killed all of them.

He just smirked shaking his head.

"You know me better than that Alice." his tone was almost teasing, but there was too much sadness in it.

"Let me go." I begged again.

I just wanted to go home.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked taking a slow step towards me, for once I didn't step back. I couldn't, his golden eyes held me prisoner as he moved towards me carefully.

My head tilted back so I could keep eye contact as he stopped directly in front of me, his hands wrapping around my shoulders gently.

My breath stuttered and I forgot why I was so desperate to leave this place.

"Alice…"

I jumped as a smash echoed through the house, his hands left my arms as he spun around snarling, placing himself protectively in front of me as Demetri strolled in like he owned the place.

Relief and disappointment rose in equal measure in me.

Sounds of fighting reached us coming from different rooms in the house and Demetri smirked, I looked at him in amazement, I hadn't seen any one else coming.

Without hesitation he threw himself forward knocking the blonde out of my way.

"Run Alice." Demetri roared.

"No."

I froze indecision keeping me rooted to the spot.

Two vampires I didn't know entered the room immediately joining the fray allowing Demetri to get free and grab my hand.

His eyes met mine and my legs started to move as I followed him out of a broken window and out into the forest.

As we ran I mentally cursed myself. Why had I frozen?

"It's going to be ok Alice." Demetri assured me with a smile.

I smiled back relief washing through me. I was safe now.

My pace increased as I pushed myself faster, desperate now to be home, to be somewhere I recognised.

It took us about a day to get to Italy. Demetri was a good travelling companion.

He filled me in on what had happened in Volterra after my disappearance, though he said no one knew exactly how I had been taken.

He told me of how Aro had come up with the plan for Demetri to follow me, taking just a few newborns. Expendable drones I wouldn't see because they weren't important enough to notice.

"He knew about the mind reader using your gift against you."

I hugged him tightly in relief.

"I'm so glad you came to get me. I was so scared." I admitted quietly.

He smiled "Alice we'd never just leave you to suffer. We'll always protect you, you know that."

I smiled happily as we fell into a comfortable silence, I thought about getting home and being able to see everyone again. I had missed them.

Well maybe not Jane! She hated my position in the guard, though I didn't understand why. We were both important members, we just fulfilled different roles but for some reason she had never liked me.

I stopped and just gazed in awe as the city of Volterra appeared in the distance. I was home.

Demetri took me straight to the throne room, my smile widened as I saw Aro.

He smiled widely down at me as I moved towards the dais that held the three thrones.

Stopping at the base my eyes travelled from Marcus to Caius to Aro before I curtsied.

"My masters."

I looked up in time to see Aro shoot a triumphant look at Caius.

He rose and stepped towards me.

"Alice we have been so worried about you dear one."

I almost purred in contentment at finally being home, surrounded by those who cared for me.

"You must be feeling terrible after your ordeal, do you need time to rest?" Aro asked in concern.

I shook my head "If it's alright with you master, I'd rather just get back to work. Put the entire ugly business behind me."

"Whatever you wish." he moved to sit back down "Heidi, I believe a celebration is in order. Why not go and see if you can find us something tasty to celebrate Alice's safe return."

Heidi grinned "I'll see what I can do." she winked at Demetri as she left the room.

I couldn't help lick my lips in anticipation. Heidi always found the tastiest prey.

"Good to be home." Alec said grinning at me.

I didn't miss the glare Jane shot him before turning to scowl at me.

It was comforting to know some things would never changed.

* * *

**Not the best chapter I've written but I just needed to get Alice back to Volterra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm on a bit of a roll so here's the next chapter sooner than I thought. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: **Jasper's pov

I was so close!

I could have got her to stay, she was listening to me.

I was so damn close!

Without any real trouble I took out the two newborns that had distracted me from killing Demetri and swung around ready to rip his head of.

My eyes took a second to check on Alice, or at least the spot where Alice had been.

I froze.

Shit!

"Alice." I roared, my head whipping around frantically.

Oh god he'd taken her.

I leapt through the broken window they must have gone through, landing in the front garden, the scent of burning hit my nose.

A fire was already lit, Emmett throwing various limbs of the newborns the others had destroyed into the flames .

"Alice." I gasped out looking around for any sign of her.

"She's gone with Demetri Jasper." Carlisle told me, barely disguised pity in his voice. "Jacob saw them in the forest."

My eyes snapped onto the hapless werewolf as he helped Emmett, his eyes flickered now and again to Nessie who was cradled in Bella's arms.

He yelped in surprise as I slammed into him pinning him to the ground.

"Why didn't you stop them?" I snarled inches from his face.

My hand tightened around his throat as I forgot he actually needed to breath.

"Jasper."

Carlisle and Edward pulled me off him. Jacob sat up coughing rubbing his throat.

"I had Nessie." he chocked out glaring at me.

Snarling in rage I ripped out of Carlisle and Edward's grasp.

"Where?"

Jacob looked at me blankly and I clenched my fists tightly to stop myself throttling him again.

"Where did you see them?" I snapped.

His eyes flickered uncertainly to Carlisle who I heard sigh behind me.

"Jasper there is nothing we can do right now." he said calmly.

I whirled round to face him satisfied when he took a step back at the look on my face.

"We can get after them and damn well stop them before they get too far." I yelled beyond reason.

"And do what?" Carlisle regained his composure "Think Jasper, Alice doesn't recognise us. If she see's you kill Demetri do you think that will help getting her to trust you?"

"Do not just ask me to sit back and do nothing Carlisle." I growled angrily.

He didn't flinch at my aggression.

"I'm not. I'm telling you to stop and think. You go rushing off to Italy angry like this and you'll just wind up dead, and your no good to anyone then."

I let out an exasperated roar spinning away from Carlisle I began to pace.

Bella, Nessie and Jacob had matching looks of surprise on their faces. None of them had ever truly seen me loose control before.

"What do you plan on doing then?" I growled through clenched teeth, trying to remind myself Carlisle loved Alice too, he wasn't abandoning her.

"We make preparations to go to Italy, to be on the safe side Jacob will stay here with Nessie. In fact it might be safer if you head back to La Push." Carlisle told Jacob as we traipsed back inside. "The rest of us will go as a show of strength to _talk_."

He emphasised the word and I couldn't help scoffing.

Yeah talking was going to help!

"Jasper you start a fight in the middle of Volterra your not getting out." he reiterated his point like it would get through to me if he said it often enough.

I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what would happen, but if I couldn't get Alice back I'd more than welcome it.

"We need to think rationally. Aro's obviously had this planned for some time. He knows we'll retaliate and he'll have a plan in place for when we do, so we need to be careful."

I ground my teeth together to stop the vicious words I wanted to fling at Carlisle.

It wasn't his fault, I kept telling myself.

"If we all go it's a sure fire way for Aro to wipe out the potential threat our family possesses in one go." Edward pointed out.

I turned to glare at him and he flinched back at the anger in my eyes.

_Alice risked her life when you ran off to Italy. _I reminded him.

"I know that, I'm not saying we abandon her but Carlisle is right we have to think through all possibilities."

I let out a another roar of frustration causing everyone to flinch back. This was all taking too much time.

What the hell was wrong with them all?

Alice was in danger!

"Aro's not going to hurt her Jasper." Edward said in a tone that was meant to be pacifying but just annoyed me more.

"This is taking to long." I spat turning towards the door with every intention of just going on my own.

"Jasper."

Esme's voice made me freeze.

Grudgingly I turned to face her knowing it would be my undoing.

Her eyes swam with so many emotions love, fear, pity, understanding.

"Please don't do something reckless." she begged.

The fear of losing me as well as Alice seemed to consume her for a second.

I knew I shouldn't have looked at her!

My head fell shoulders slumping in defeat.

Damn her!

"Fine." I growled pushing past everyone to get to the stairs. "Just let me know when you _finally _decide to do something." I spat spitefully.

I was shaking with rage when I finally made it to our room.

Probably the stupidest place I could have gone!

Everything reminded me of Alice. As much as she always tried to get my input on decorating the room I always went with what she liked, whatever made her happy.

A sob broke out of me as my eyes swept the room, taking in the pile of clothes she had discarded this morning when trying to choose her outfit for the day before landing on the photo montage she had made me for our 50th wedding anniversary.

Alice beamed up at me, a smile of pure joy captured in that one moment.

My knees buckled sending me crashing to the floor, overwhelmed by despair. I had never felt so empty, so lost, so dead.

_Get up!_

My mind screamed.

_You do not give up. Get her back!_

Growling I forced myself back to my feet.

I could still hear the useless murmurings of my family downstairs.

To hell with all of them.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't even last a day without her.

Her scent saturated the room, I took a deep breath taking it in, drawing strength from this small part of her that remained here.

I didn't care what it took. I didn't care if I had to take down the entire Volturi guard I was getting Alice back. And if I got to kill Aro in the process all the better!

I had the sense to grab my passport and credit cards from the dresser, flying was faster than running.

If I was lucky I'd be able to intercept them before they reached Volterra, but I wasn't holding my breath.

Luck had never really been on my side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5:** Alice's pov

I knew he was following me.

He was an idiot if he thought I wouldn't notice, even without my gift, he was hardly being quiet.

"Was there something you wanted Felix?" I snapped in irritation turning to face him, glaring even as he towered over me.

He grinned down but there was no warmth in his face. Another image washed in front of my eyes, dark hair and dimples a booming laugh echoed in my ears.

I shook my head dispersing the image.

It had been happening a lot today and I was grateful Aro's trust in me was so he hardly ever pried into my head.

I clenched my teeth fighting down the guilt. I shouldn't hide these things from Aro, he had done so much for me. But something warned me not to let him see these phantom images, especially the near constant visions I was receiving of the tall battle scarred male.

Jasper they had called him.

Jasper.

I let the name swim in my head for a few seconds before realising Felix was still towering over me, a predatory look on his face.

"Well?" I demanded refusing to back down, he wouldn't dare touch me. I was far more valuable than him and with one word to Aro I could have him killed.

"Just keeping an eye on you. Don't want you disappearing on us again do we?" he smirked.

My eyes narrowed. "Do you have to keep such a close eye?"

His smirk deepened as he closed the almost non existent space between us.

"Well I am rather enjoying the view." he grinned.

I growled pushing him back.

"Careful Felix, Aro is very protective, if he thought you were bothering me…" I smiled triumphantly letting the threat trail off.

Even Felix's limited imagination could come to it's own conclusions there.

My confidence faltered as he smiled back.

"I'm your bodyguard on Aro's orders, and like you said I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of him by failing in my duties." he stepped back towards me.

Hissing in frustration I whirled around to continue down the hallway, Felix's laughter mocking as he continued to follow me.

I understood Aro was concerned by what had happened but this was taking it too far, I wasn't going to be taken from the city.

No one would make it past the guards.

Grinding my teeth I picked up my pace knowing it was pointless.

I burst through the doors into the meeting room, Alec and Jane were already waiting there.

"Alice what took you so long?" Alec asked smiling warmly.

Jane glared at me, hostility rolling off her.

Ignoring her I turned to Alec and returned his smile.

"I apologise, I seem to have gained some rather unflattering weight that slowed me down." I said throwing a glare at Felix who was standing watching me from the doors.

Alec shook his head sympathetically.

"Aro just wants you safe. It was a shock to all of us when you disappeared."

Jane growled lowly and Alec shot her a warning look.

I just ignored her, I was used to Jane's hostility even if I didn't really understand it.

"The accused will be here soon." Alec said breaking the tension in the room.

He led the way through the door leading to the throne room. Aro, Caius and Marcus were already seated.

I moved to take my place beside Aro, Jane threw me another hate filled glare as she stood next to Alec.

"Alice how are you?" Aro smiled up at me.

"Fine thank you. Although my new shadow is a small annoyance!" I added.

Aro sighed glancing down at Felix who shrugged.

"Alice it is for your own protection."

"I know master." I conceded.

He smiled at me again and patted my arm softly.

"Shall we get on with business." Caius' sinuous voice sounded impatient.

"Of course brother." Aro declared.

The doors opened again, Demetri entered holding the arms of a small grubby looking vampire who's dull red eyes swept the faces of the room desperately.

For some reason I began to feel uneasy.

"You have been brought before us due to your lack of respect for the law." Caius began.

His voice faded into the background as the vampires eyes met mine pleading with me, my breathing picked up.

What was wrong with me?

He'd broken the law, there was only one way to go. I knew this I'd seen it happen hundreds of times without even blinking. The law had to be upheld.

So why did this feel so wrong?

"Alice?"

I looked down into Aro's concerned face.

"Is this vampire a threat to our way of life?"

I swallowed hard trying to keep calm. I had a job to do.

Exploring the paths of the future I saw that he was, he would expose our existence at some point.

He was so lonely, desperate for company, he was just lonely.

My eyes burned as I returned to the present.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Alice." Aro's voice became angry as I just stared into the scared eyes of the vampire who's life was in my hands.

I flinched as Aro grabbed my hand seeing first hand what I had just seen.

As soon as he had the proof he needed he let go, thankfully before he saw what else I had been hiding from him.

"Do you understand what you have done?" Aro spoke.

"I wont, I swear I wont." he begged throwing himself at Aro's feet.

I felt physically sick as Jane grinned in pleasure, unleashing her 'gift' on the poor vampire.

He screamed in agony thrashing around on the floor.

Felix and Demetri moved in and I closed my eyes tightly, but it wasn't enough. I could still hear the sickening crunch and screams as they removed his arms and legs before finally putting him out of his misery and removing his head.

My stomach heaved and I began to tremble.

"Alice what is the matter with you?"

I opened my eyes to see Aro frowning at me, displeasure written all over his face.

I shook my head unable to speak as phantom tears continued to burn in my eyes.

Aro held his hand out in an expectant way and I bit my lip, he was going to see everything.

Still shaking a little I hesitantly laid my hand in his, his fingers snapped shut like a bear trap round my hand.

The displeasure on his face increased with every image he saw.

I gasped as a vision suddenly hit. Jasper was coming to Volterra for me.

I pulled back breathing heavier, Aro's fingers tightened as I tried to free my hand from his grip.

"Well that's interesting." he raised his eyes meeting mine.

I swallowed again. I was terrified for Jasper and I wasn't sure why, I didn't even know him.

Aro dropped my hand turning his back on me he sighed.

"Take her to her chambers and make sure she stays there. The rest of you alert the guards we're about to have a visitor."

I didn't even protest as Felix roughly grabbed my arms and hauled me off to my chambers.

All I could think of was Jasper, which didn't make sense.

Then again nothing had really made sense these past few days.

"If you know what's good for you, you wont be any trouble." Felix warned pushing me roughly through the door.

I glanced up just in time to see it slam behind me.

Time passed slowly. I couldn't settle, my mind would not stop working.

Any vision of me attempting to escape led to the same thing, capture and then punishment at the hands of Jane. Shuddering I pulled back unable to watch, her childish laugh echoing in my head.

I spent most of my time immersed in my visions checking Jasper's progress.

He seemed so determined, he must have known what would be waiting for him here in Volterra, yet still he kept coming no thought for his own safety.

To him I was more important, but why? I didn't know him.

How could he think I was worth dying for?

Felix burst into my room without knocking.

"Aro wants you in the throne room." he said by way of greeting.

I was so confused by everything I just followed him slowly still trying to make sense of things and still coming up blank.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself but Felix heard.

"Loyalty test." he growled "Aro's not pleased with what he saw in your thoughts."

I shivered a little and was glad Felix was in front of me so he didn't see.

He led me into the throne room and my eyes widened as they fell on a mop of blonde hair.

Don't ask me how but I knew I'd always recognise him.

Jasper.

"Alice, I'm so pleased to see you." Aro almost sang in happiness as he saw me.

Jasper fought against Demetri and Matthias who had his arms pinned, his neck shot to an almost imposable angle allowing him to look at me.

"It seems I have a little problem I need your help solving my dear." Aro told me as I moved up to him.

Jasper growling softly behind me.

Aro smiled and my insides froze, there was only one solution and he already knew what he was going to do.

He was going to kill Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Chapter 6:** Jasper's pov

_**Flashback**_

_Just keep walking, don't breath. Just keep walking, don't breath._

The mantra continued in my head as I pushed through the town, what had made me decide to come here was beyond me.

Even without the smell the beating hearts were enough to drive me nearly insane.

I pushed my hands deeper into the pockets of my coat and clenched my fists.

Don't think about it, don't think about how thirsty you are, don't think about how sweet the blood will taste as it slides down your throat cooling the burn…

I pulled my thoughts away from there letting out a growl of frustration, inaudible to human ears, frustration at the burning in my throat, frustration at knowing I'd have to kill another human soon just to continue my own pointless, miserable life, frustration at whatever kept me going. I hated it, hated this existence I had been cursed with, yet something pushed me forward, stopped me returning to Maria, who had the power to end it.

I was a coward, I made other people suffer just so I could survive and for what? I had nothing, no one, no reason or purpose to my existence yet I couldn't bring myself to end it.

I viciously kicked a stone across the road, it hit a wall creating a large crack spreading upwards from the point of impact.

Luckily the rain had picked up so there where no humans around to see. Some part of my brain noted I should probably get out of the rain if I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

A small diner a little down the road seemed my best option, the repulsive smell of greasy badly cooked food would help distract from the scent of blood.

I slowly made my way to the door mentally preparing myself for the waitresses who were bound to start fawning over me, if they were anything like ones I'd met before all it would take would be a slight smile a couple of compliments and they'd follow me anywhere, a dark alley, it would be over before they had time to realise…

Stop it Jasper!

I pushed the door open before I could loose my nerve and stepped in I took a small breath and immediately regretted it, even the fowl stench of human food couldn't mask the blood, why had I come in here? What had possessed me? I should have kept walking no one would have noticed.

Suddenly I was hit by a wave of such intense emotion I winced mentally shying away from it. I glanced over to the source tensing when I saw her.

Now I knew she was there it was amazing I'd missed her scent when I walked in and for the first time in my existence I didn't know what to do.

My first instinct was to attack, remove the threat, my military training flew into action, how to get her away from the humans so I could dispose of her.

As soon as the word dispose popped into my head I felt ill, she was smiling and her emotions were refreshingly positive, I could recognise happiness, though I'd never felt it on this scale before, the others were a bit harder to figure out, was that contentment?

She hopped down from the stool, she was so small and her eyes shone with life and innocence, I suddenly couldn't remember why I'd wanted to attack her.

She danced over to me happiness bubbling out of her like an overactive volcano.

Once she was in front of me she looked up at my face, no trace of the fear or repulsion I was used to when people saw my scars.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

I don't know what I'd expected her to say but it wasn't that.

My good manners kicked in before my brain did, even the brutality of the wars couldn't undo my Southern roots.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

She held her tiny hand out to me and I took it without thinking. It was like a light had been lit inside me, chasing away the dark shadows of my past, showing me the way to a future.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I pulled my mind back taking deep calming breaths, my body shook slightly in grief as I remembered the day I met her, the day my life truly began.

_Stop thinking about it!_

I reprimanded myself.

Another deep breath, the scents trapped in the small compact cabin burned my throat but my mind was so focused on Alice I barely registered it.

I was seated in first class waiting impatiently for the plane to reach it's destination.

I had manage to get a flight straight to Italy, maybe luck was with me after all.

The flight was torturously slow and to stop myself dwelling on more memories I began thinking of various painful ways I could kill Aro when I got my hands on him.

I toyed with the idea of calling home but decided against it, I didn't need to feel guilty over just disappearing I needed to remain focused.

As soon as the plane landed I was through passport control faster than I would have believed, of course the $100 tips I handed out probably helped.

Stepping out onto the streets of Rome I started the last leg to Volterra.

I arrived on the outskirts of the city just before dawn. Doing a quick circuit I saw the guards at every entrance.

Sighing in annoyance I simply stepped out so they would see me.

"Halt. State your name and business."

I rolled my eyes at their theatrics.

"Jasper Whitlock." I used my original name trying to distance myself from the Cullen's, I didn't want my actions to reflect too badly on them. I smiled dangerously "I'm here to kill Aro!"

"We've been expecting you."

I growled lowly, I recognised that voice.

Demetri stepped out from behind the guards, a smug look on his face I was itching to remove.

"Rufus remain here, Matthias escort our guest to the throne room."

I followed Matthias, well aware Demetri was behind me trying to unnerve me by staying at my back. It wasn't going to work.

He was smart enough not to speak or taunt me.

We wandered through the numerous hallways, priceless pieces of art adorned the walls, I didn't even glance at them.

Finally we went through two sets of doors into a large circular room with bare stone walls.

My eyes narrowed as they fell on Aro seated in the middle of the three thrones at one end of the room before sweeping the rest of the room.

Alice wasn't here.

"Well my young friend I'm impressed you made it here so quickly." Aro spoke happily as though I'd just successfully completed some pointless task in a game show.

"Where is she?" I growled, too hell with pleasantries we all knew why I was here.

A vampire about the size of Emmett shifted closer, I think his name was Felix.

"Poor Alice is resting, she's been through quite an ordeal." Aro said with fake concern.

I began to shake with rage as I fought down my desire to just rip his head off.

"Whatever you did to change her memories fix it." I demanded.

Aro blinked once "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit!" I roared "she's not a member of your guard and she never has been, put it right now and we can pretend this never happened."

That was a downright lie, I had every intention of seeking my revenge whether he fixed Alice or not.

He smiled at me sadly and I balled my hands into fists to stop myself wrapping them around his neck.

"Jasper if Alice wish's to stay here I can hardly turn her away."

"Last chance Aro." I growled cutting him off.

He raised an eyebrow at me and glanced around at his assembled guard "Before what?" he asked.

I moved forward, Felix made to grab me but I avoided him easily. I dodged the next two that came for me eyes still locked on Aro.

He sighed sadly looking unconcerned I was about to kill him.

Less than a foot to go and I was hit by the worst pain I'd ever felt, I dropped to the ground locking my jaw so as not to scream out in agony as fire erupted in every part of me.

_Alice, Alice, Alice._

I chanted in my head summoning up an image of her to give me something to hold onto.

Just as suddenly as it had hit the pain stopped.

I took in a shaky breath as hands gripped my arms.

"I am far from unprotected Jasper." Aro mocked me from where he sat in his throne. "Although I am intrigued at your level of devotion." he suddenly became curious "Maybe it's the way you live you Cullen's but you seem so dedicated to go to any length for your mate. Edward was the same."

I didn't respond, I was here for Alice and Alice only not to educate some worthless old fool what it meant to love someone.

"I want her back." I growled.

Aro frowned, clearly unhappy I wasn't playing along with him.

"She wants to be here." he insisted.

I shook my head "You can't have her Aro. Altering her memories wont be enough to make her happy here."

Uncertainty sparked in him, something must have happened to make him believe I was right.

"She'll never be yours." I snarled.

His eyes snapped onto mine jealously and hate filled him.

"Well we'll see about that." his voice shook "Felix bring her here."

My head snapped over to watch Felix nod and exit the room.

"We'll see who she chooses." Aro spat spitefully, sounding like a child who wasn't getting his own way.

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, I had no guarantee Alice would even recognise me anymore, but I felt relieved I'd at least get the chance to see her again, and the way Aro was acting made me certain his plan wasn't going the way he had hoped.

I felt eyes on me and turned my head to see Jane staring at me oddly, she was trying to hide the strange mix of amazement and hope she was feeling. I scowled back remembering too late it was her power that had crippled me earlier.

The doors opened behind me and Alice's scent washed over me, I relaxed a little as I took a deep breath.

"Alice, I'm so pleased you're here." Aro spoke, all smiles now.

I felt an undercurrent of fear wash through her and twisted in my captures arms to see her. I strained my neck until my eyes found her staying glued to her as she walked slowly up to Aro.

"It seems I have a problem I need your help solving my dear."

I couldn't stop the near constant growling that emanated from deep in my chest.

Alice's eyes were wide with fear as she looked at me.

All I could do was stare back, it felt like years since I'd last seen her.

She turned back to Aro apprehensively.

"What do you want me to do?"

Aro smiled down at her in what could be considered as a caring way had it not been for the predatory glint in his eye.

"I need to know what the future holds for poor Jasper here."

Looking once between the two of us she nodded.

I snarled as Aro grabbed her hand making her flinch before her eyes glazed over as she delved into the future.

Her eyes snapped back into focus as she gasped her eyes locking onto me, horror flooding her.

Aro smiled evilly down at me. "Well it seems there wasn't much of a future to check."

Alice's eyes flickered from Aro to Felix to me, it didn't take a genius to realise what she'd seen.

Aro was smiling like Christmas had come early "No point in delaying the inevitable." he motioned Felix forward.

My eyes stayed locked on Alice, she was chewing her lip guilt and sorrow pouring off her.

"I love you." I said simply as I felt Felix take a strong hold around my neck.

"Wait." Alice yelled.

"Alice." Aro's voice was harsh, warning.

"No. I mean you can use him." she was clearly thinking on her feet and despite the fact I was seconds from death I couldn't help smiling.

"The coven that took me, they'll come for him and then….Then you can get rid of the threat in one go."

Aro was frowning but Caius shifted.

"That is a good idea Aro." he said throwing me a contemptuous look "Throw him in the dungeons for a while. He's more use to us alive." he then took hold of Aro's hand conveying some silent message.

Aro's eyes flickered once from me to Alice before he nodded slowly.

"I suppose there is no rush, now he's here he's not going to be leaving. Felix."

Felix grumbled unhappily as he slowly withdrew his hands from my neck.

I was pulled roughly to my feet.

Aro's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Alice.

"You will tell me if you see anything." he demanded making me bite back another growl.

She nodded slowly, her eyes flickered to me for a second.

"Take him to the dungeons." Aro added barley throwing me a glance.

Demetri dragged me out of the room and down several more decadent hallways before he headed down a seemingly endless flight of stairs and the scenery changed dramatically. Dark damp walls surrounded us. We were probably bellow the sewers.

"Is this the scenic tour?" I quipped.

He growled lowly pushing me down a row of cells and through the door of one.

One wall was just metal bars and he locked the door.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Demetri smiled back. "Oh you can break out if you want but you wont get very far. Matthias is going to be guarding the stairs and even if you make it past him you'll never get out of the city alive." his smirk deepened "I would offer to bring you a snack down later but I know you're against that. If you're lucky you may find a rat scurrying around down here."

His laughter echoed off the damp walls as he left me alone.

I sat down letting my head fall back against the wall behind me and sighed heavily as I reassessed my position.

I wasn't dead, which was a bonus I hadn't been expecting. Alice still recognised me, she had saved me, she was still in there somewhere. I could get her back.

However, I was trapped in the depths of Volterra with no chance of escape and the only potential rescuers would be massacred if they came near the city.

_You should learn to listen to Carlisle_

"Shut up!" I growled at myself.

_First sign of madness_

I groaned banging my head against the wall. Three steps forward, five steps back.

* * *

**A.N. So I didn't kill Jasper, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Hope you liked the flashback of their first meeting, let me know what you think cause I'm planning on doing more flashbacks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 7: **Alice's pov

Aro was absolutely furious with me and I couldn't blame him.

I kept my head down, just doing as I was told, as they discussed other matters after Jasper had been taken away.

I didn't know why I'd stopped Felix killing him, well no I knew why, everything in me had screamed not to let it happen.

It had nearly broken me having to watch it in my vision, I'd never have coped seeing it actually happen and I couldn't sit back and let another vampire die because of my visions.

What I'm not sure is what I had hoped to achieve. Sure Jasper was alive, for now, but he was trapped with no hope of escape and would die eventually. All I'd really done was prolong his suffering.

Finally we were allowed to leave, I headed straight for my chambers Felix was trailing me as I excepted.

I smiled happily as I managed to slam the door in his face.

He growled angrily.

"I'm allowed privacy Felix." I snapped through the door.

"Keep pushing Aro and you wont be." he warned.

I sighed unhappily, he was right about that I needed to decide once and for all where my loyalties lay.

I owed Aro everything, he had taken me away from my miserable human life and given me the chance to do something good.

_Doesn't feel all that good though does it?_

Slowly sliding down the wall I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

I really wanted to see Jasper, to talk to him ask him why he'd risked his life coming for me.

I thought back to when I'd been in his house. He had insisted I knew him, that I belonged with him not Aro.

My mind wandered, daydreaming as I pictured me and Jasper living as nomads, we would be happy together.

I shook my head Aro would never let me go, but the truth was I didn't want to be here anymore.

Had I ever?

What if Jasper was telling the truth and it was Aro that was tricking me?

A dry sob broke free echoing around the room.

What was happening?

Why did the only life I'd ever known suddenly feel so wrong?

I willingly gave myself over to the vision that pulled at my mind wanting to escape the only way I could.

Thinking I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave my chambers Felix had left to carry out some other duty.

I blinked coming back to reality.

Was I stupid enough to risk it?

No, but I was definitely desperate enough.

I jumped up quickly before I could change my mind. I walked calmly through the hallways and tried to not look guilty.

No one stopped me so I guess I wasn't actually under room arrest yet.

I made my way to the dungeons, I needed answers and for some inexplicable reason I believed Jasper wouldn't lie to me.

Matthias tensed when he saw me stepping in front of me blocking my way.

"Aro sent me to talk to him, get some information about his coven." I smiled.

He still looked unsure.

"He wont talk to anyone else." I sighed lowering my voice "You know I can't lie to Aro."

That seemed to be what he needed to hear. He stepped back letting me pass.

I wandered down the line of cells until I came to the one holding Jasper.

He was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, head resting against the back wall.

My breath caught with barely a sound but he heard it.

His eyes snapped open locking onto mine.

I just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights as he slowly stood moving towards the bars his eyes never leaving mine.

"Hi." he said, one side of his mouth raising in a half smile.

My eyes trailed his face memorising every line, they fell to the criss-cross pattern of scars that peppered his jaw and neck.

Any other vampire displaying so many souvenirs of battles fought and won would have terrified me but I couldn't be frightened of Jasper.

"How do I know you?" I whispered looking up into his golden eyes, so foreign yet so familiar.

He smiled softly "Maybe from your dreams."

Butterflies began fluttering manically in my stomach again and I forgot what I'd come down here to say.

"I'm glad you came." Jasper said "It gives me a chance to thank you."

"For what?" I asked frowning a little.

"Well saving my life springs to mind." he chuckled.

The sound sent a pleasurable shiver up my spine.

I shuffled looking at the floor "I didn't save your life, he's still going to kill you."

He sighed heavily "Yeah but at least I got a few more days to see you."

My head snapped up "Why me?" I asked "Why am I so important your wiling to die for me? I don't even know you." I insisted but that was a lie, I did know him I just didn't know how.

He rested his head against one of the bars "Do you want the truth?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Ok, you wont believe me but here goes. You found me in 1948 in a diner in Philadelphia and from that moment you saved me from all the depression and despair of a past I wish everyday I could forget. You gave me hope and a reason to live. You made me feel like I was capable of being more than I thought I was. You gave me the strength to fight to be a better person and I have loved you everyday since.

I love you more than anything Alice, you are my life and if I can't have you by my side." he shrugged "I'll welcome death."

I shook my head angrily. "I was here in 1948." I stated.

He smiled sadly "Told you you wouldn't believe me."

He sighed heavily and then changed the subject.

"How long have you been with the guard?"

I frowned "Just over a century."

"How were you turned?" he asked.

"I don't remember." I admitted "I don't remember being human. Aro told me I'd been put in an asylum because of my visions. He found me and saw my potential. He saved me from all that pain and suffering by turning me."

I noticed Jasper's fists tighten around the bars.

"At least he didn't try to invent a human life for you as well." he growled.

His eyes suddenly locked onto mine apprehension in their golden depths.

"What's the first vision you remember seeing?" he asked slowly.

I opened my mouth ready to answer, it had been the Spanish nomads that had tried feeding in the city.

"I…"

Another image of Jasper swam before my eyes and I faltered suddenly feeling unsure.

His head dropped a little and he sighed.

"You don't belong here Alice." he mumbled bracing himself slightly, expecting me to yell at him that he was wrong.

I couldn't contradict him because I'd felt it, ever since I'd come back something had felt wrong.

"I owe Aro everything." I whispered, almost to myself.

Jasper's face soured "More than you know." he growled dangerously and I was taken back to his house when he had threatened to kill Aro.

His face softened and he looked back at me, I swallowed as our eyes met again, so many things swirled in his golden eyes I was lost in them.

"I don't like being here." I admitted, unable to lie anymore "I used to."

Jasper growled a little "You've never liked being here Alice." then strangely he laughed "Aro can change your memories but he can never change you."

I frowned and Jasper smiled softly at me, one of his hands reached through the bars to caress my cheek.

"You're too good for this place." he whispered "You care about others too much to be happy watching them suffer."

I took in a deep shaky breath my eyes fluttered closed as his hand brushed across my cheek and up to gently brush through my hair.

Again my mind wandered showing me a picture of us together far away from this place, it wasn't a vision it was a wish.

"Promise me something."

My eyes opened looking at him.

"Whatever happens to me Alice promise you'll do whatever you can to make yourself happy."

My eyes burned and I blinked on instinct to stop the tears that would never fall.

"I will." I promised before turning quickly away from him and making my way back down to Matthias.

He smiled at me, I smiled back before leaping on him. My teeth sank into his neck and I pulled with all my strength, his arms came up to wrap around me but he was too late. With a final twist I successfully removed his head.

His body slumped to the ground and I grabbed the key to Jasper's cell and made my way back to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in amazement.

"Keeping my promise." I told him unlocking the door "Making myself happy." I clarified as he just stood staring at me "With you."

He stepped forward then taking my face between his hands, I nearly melted when he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"How do we get out?" he asked.

I hesitantly took hold of his hand leading the way past his decapitated guard.

"We'll have to go through the sewers, we'd never make it out of the city above ground." I bit my lip, it was very unlikely we'd make it out underground "I should be able to see if the ways clear."

His fingers tightened around mine "I trust you."

Those three words made me feel warm inside.

We stayed quiet as I led the way carefully, checking to see which paths were clear. We made it to the entrance to the sewers only having to make one detour.

"If we follow this far enough it will bring us out past the cities limits." I whispered.

I wanted to take off at full speed desperate to just get out of there but Jasper held me back.

"More haste less speed." he smiled "You're less likely to see things in time if you rush."

I nodded slowly following his lead and going at a slower pace but I was absolutely terrified. Every sound made me jump my breathing sped up and came out in sharp gasps that echoed around us giving away our position.

"Calm down." Jasper whispered, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the hand I was currently gripping his with.

"If we get caught…" I chocked out but couldn't bring myself to finish.

Jasper sighed and turned me to face him.

"We'll never make it with you in this state so I need you to trust me so I can clam you down ok?"

I nodded, I didn't care what he did to me as long as it helped us get out of here.

He didn't do anything, he just stood staring at me, slowly the fear faded away and my breathing evened out.

"Ok." he squeezed my hand reassuringly and we set off again.

Frowning I glanced over at him wondering how he had managed to remove my fear like that.

"I'll explain when we're safe." he promised.

It seemed to take forever to get out of the sewers, we travelled in silence which I was grateful for because my head was still all over the place, I had no idea what I was doing trying to escape Volterra with Jasper, it was insane.

I had lost my mind, no one had ever escaped before, I was going to get us both killed.

I was just starting to worry we were going the wrong way when I caught the faint scent of clean air.

Even Jasper sped up a little until we reached the large grate blocking the end of the waste pipe.

Jasper bent the bars with no trouble so we could get out.

I took a deep shuddering breath taking in the clean air "It's nearly dawn." I noted.

Grabbing my hand Jasper took off full speed now we were clear of the city.

"We'll need somewhere to spend the day." I pointed out as the sun began to rise to the East. "We can't stay out in the sun."

"I know." his eyes flickered to the east "At least this will hinder any attempts to follow us."

"For now." I whispered.

His hand tightened around mine as I shivered trying not to think about the guard catching us.

He took me to a small town, we made it into the reception of a dingy hotel just in time.

It wasn't much but it was the only place open at this time of the morning.

After a quick conversation with the grumpy man on reception Jasper grabbed the key he was handed and led me to a room.

"Stay here and get cleaned up, I'm going to try and get us some more clothes."

I frowned at him and he smiled

"We just spent the night wading through sewage and we need to leave as soon as possible. Aro wont be pleased when he finds us gone"

I shuddered a little "We can't go out in the sun."

Jasper smiled again reassuringly "I know, but there will be more shadows this afternoon."

I shook my head stubbornly, the risk of exposure was too high. "If we can't go out neither can the guard." I reminded him.

"Alice please." he took hold of my shoulders "We can't afford to wait until dark. We need to get as many miles between us as possible." his hands came up to my face "I'm not loosing you again. It's like in the sewers you can see which paths are safe, please try Alice."

Everything became very fuzzy as he stared at me, nothing seemed to be real and yet at the same time I was very aware I was alone with Jasper in a hotel room.

I swallowed thickly and nodded.

He stepped back and I sucked in a shaky breath clearing the fuzz in my head.

"I'll be back soon." he promised. He paused at the door for a second to look back at me before he was gone.

I staggered to the bed and sat down heavily still drawing shaky breaths trying to wrap my head around the emotional rollercoaster I had been on for the past few hours.

When I couldn't manage to make anything clearer in my head I gave up.

Sitting cross legged in the centre of the bed I let myself go into the future instead doing whatever I could to help Jasper, to help us stay safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ok, my first attempt at Aro's pov, let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 8:** Aro's pov

I stared moodily across the room trying to ignore Caius's self satisfied smile to my left.

I didn't need him telling me, 'he'd told me so'.

"You should have let Felix kill him." I said angrily.

I didn't like the fact Jasper was still alive, especially giving Alice's reaction to him.

"He's useful, not only as bait for the Cullen's but also to keep your little experiment in line." Caius reminded me.

I shook my head "Brother your obsession with the Cullen's is worrying."

He let out a undignified snort causing me to break my stare and look over at him.

"My obsession?! The entire guard have followed your orders to try and include that _girl, _pretending she has lived here for years." he shook his head at me "And don't deny you think our life would be safer without the Cullen's."

I frowned "Some have potential." I hated to think of Edward and Bella's talents wasted.

"Your plan isn't working Aro, she isn't as useful as you seem to think. How do you plan on making the others join?"

"It will work." I stated stubbornly "She's here isn't she."

Caius shrugged "We've survived without her ability before."

I turned away, there was no point in arguing with Caius sometimes. He refused to see the advantage we now had with Alice in the guard. Nothing would ever surprise us again. We would always be ahead of everyone.

The doors suddenly burst open Felix came in looking very nervous. My eyes narrowed.

"Erm…Aro…" he stopped before the thrones dipping into a bow. "I thought you should…I mean I have to…tell you."

"Spit it out Felix." I growled my patience fading quickly.

He swallowed "Erm…Alice is….gone."

My eyes locked onto him rage building. "What?" I hissed.

He flinched back "She erm…she's not in her chambers."

"Well then find her." I roared.

He nodded and fled the room.

"Idiot." I growled.

"Calm down Aro." Caius said looking unconcerned.

I growled at him but stayed quiet. Glancing to my right, Marcus looked as uninterested as always. No support there.

A few minutes later Felix re-entered with Demetri, Jane and Alec.

"Well?" I hissed my hands gripping the arms of my throne..

Felix swallowed again his eyes flickered to the others who stayed behind him refusing to meet his eye.

"She… she…"

"Felix!" I screamed.

"Sh…she's g..gone." he stammered.

"Gone?"

He nodded "Matthias was attacked and….."

He trailed off as I let out a scream "Jasper." I growled.

Felix nodded in confirmation.

"Idiot." I screamed at Felix launching a large ornate vase at his head "I told you to watch her."

He ducked to avoid my missile.

I swept down the three steps of the dais and stopped before Demetri who, to his credit, barely flinched.

"Find her." I growled "And this time kill Jasper!" I ordered.

I turned to Jane then "I think Felix needs to be taught a lesson dear one." I told her softly.

She grinned happily at me "Yes master."

I swept out of the room Felix's agonised screams calming me, I could still get her back.

* * *

Jasper's pov

I didn't really like leaving her but we needed clean clothes and I needed to call home and let them know what was happening before they came to Volterra and ended up killed or captured.

I managed to bribe some poor unsuspecting girl to buy clothes for me and Alice by, what Bella refers to as, dazzling her.

It cost me a hundred euros to persuade the hotel owner to let me use the phone and ensure I'd have some privacy.

The phone barely rang once before Carlisle answered, his voice flat.

"Hello?"

I fought back a wave of guilt at how desolate he sounded, it had all worked out, sort of.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Jasper." relief entered his voice "Where are you? What happened? Is Alice with you? You had us so worried, I told you not to go rushing off."

"I'm fine." I said loudly cutting off his tirade "I'm in Italy and yes Alice is with me."

I heard several sighs of relief and realised Carlisle had put me on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"How is she?" Esme asked.

I paused wondering how best to answer that "She's ok." I said slowly "Confused and scared more than anything. Escaping from Volterra wasn't easy and she's terrified Aro's going to find us."

"She remembers us." Emmett said excitedly.

I bit my lip "No Em, she doesn't."

Silence greeted me from the other end of the line.

"She still thinks she was turned by Aro and has lived all her life here. But changing her memories wasn't enough to make her accept the way the Volturi do things. Deep down she's still Alice and she didn't like what Aro was asking her to do. That paired with the fact she recognises me meant I could convince her to leave."

Ok I know that was seriously edited but I didn't have time to go into details right now.

"So you're coming home?"

I closed my eyes "No Carlisle we're not."

Another silence.

"But Jasper…"

"She doesn't know you, if I try to get her to come back she may think it's another trick. I still have no idea how Aro changed her memories."

Esme butted in "So come home and we can work on how to fix it together."

I sighed "She doesn't want to come home." I hated myself for saying that and was thankful I couldn't sense their emotions but it was the truth.

"I have an idea." I carried on trying to block out the silence "We're just going to travel for a while. I'll take her to some places she may recognise and try and get her to remember."

"What if that doesn't work?" Bella asked quietly.

"The more time she spends with me the more she'll trust me. Then I'll be able to convince her to come home, but it's too soon right now."

I hated doing this to them but Alice was my main concern.

"Besides Aro will still be after her, if we're moving around it will be hard for Demtri to track us."

"If you come home I can shield her." Bella spoke up quickly.

I shook my head "Then he'll know we're with you."

Another silence followed as they tried to formulate another argument.

"Let me try this." I pleaded.

Carlisle sighed sadly "Ok."

Relief washed through me, he may not be happy but at least he had accepted my decision.

"We'll be living as nomads but I'll try and keep in touch as best I can." I assured wanting nothing more than to get back to Alice.

"Be careful Jasper." Esme said "We love you, both of you."

"I know. I'll bring her home, I promise."

I hung up then unable to cope with anymore. That had been a lot harder than I'd expected.

I didn't have to wait long for the girl to return with our new outfits, complete with hats, sunglasses and coats to cover as much skin as possible.

I handed her some extra cash for her trouble before heading back to the room.

The sun was high in the sky mocking me.

As I arrived back at our room a wave of fear hit me.

"Alice?" I called in worry dropping the clothes on the bed.

She darted out of the small bathroom, hair dripping wet, wrapped only in a small towel, I averted my gaze keeping my eyes on her face.

"He knows." she whispered, fear chocking her as she began to tremble.

In one step I had her wrapped in my arms "It's going to be ok." I told her soothingly.

I felt her shake her head against my chest. "He's going to kill us." her voice was high and she still shook in my arms.

A possessive growl broke free as my arms tightened around her "I will never let him hurt you." I swore calming her.

We had no time to waste. I couldn't even risk waiting till the afternoon when there would be more shadow.

"Get dressed." I told her grabbing my clothes from the pile and heading into the bathroom. "We'll go now, we should be alright as long as we're careful."

"I've been trying what you said." she told me through the door "To see which paths are safe for us, it's pretty easy really."

My hand paused on the door knob when I was clean and dressed.

"Are you…dressed?" I felt like such an idiot asking that.

She giggled, a musical sound I loved "Yes."

I opened the door to find her standing smiling shyly at me, thankfully fully dressed.

Passing her a pair of sunglasses I placed the large rimmed sun hat on her head.

It was a good thing there were no mirrors in the room because it wasn't the most fashionable of outfits but beggars can't be choosers.

Pulling my own sunglasses on I rammed the fedora I'd gotten on my head and rolled my eyes. The hat paired with my floor length trench coat I probably looked like Indiana Jones meets the Matrix but as long as it kept me hidden I didn't care.

We dropped out of the window landing in a dingy alley.

"Ok, which way?" I asked.

* * *

Carlisle's pov

The line went dead as Jasper hung up. I just stared at the phone for a few seconds as though hoping they would somehow miraculously appear through it.

"At least she's away from Aro." Emmett said, always trying to look on the bright side "And we know Jasper wont quit until she's back to normal."

"We know where they are this time." Edward spoke up "We just have to trust Jasper, Emmett's right he wont let anything happen to her."

I turned to the rest of my family, each one of them looking at me for reassurance, even Emmett and Edward seemed to be looking to me to confirm their words.

I smiled a little "Of course. If Jasper says he'll bring her home he will. In the meantime we still have other things to worry about.

Bella I now you're worried but you have collage to think about."

She sighed and nodded slowly knowing I was right. There was nothing more we could do to help Alice now other than ensure she had a loving family to come home to.

Slowly our children disappeared to their rooms to talk and think over what had happened.

Esme came over to me leaning into me.

"I want them home." she chocked, letting go now we were alone "I want them back."

I held her close as her body shook with tearless sobs.

"Why can't they just leave us alone? We're not hurting anyone."

I hugged her closer but I couldn't say anything I didn't have any answers.

She pulled back suddenly anger flashing in her eyes.

"Jasper had the right idea."

My arms tightened around her on instinct "No he didn't. He very nearly got himself killed."

Her eyes locked onto mine and I saw the anger burning there.

"I want to kill him Carlisle, for what he's done. He tried to take our daughter, how can you not be angry?"

I sighed sadly "I am angry Esme, but you know me, I always look for other ways. Don't think I haven't thought of killing him because I have, but if I sink to that level what makes me better than Aro?"

The anger faded from her face and she sighed sadly.

"Ok, I'm not going to go running off, you can let go."

I shook my head and pulled her closer again "No I can't." I mumbled into her hair.

Her arms wrapped around me offering me comfort now.

"I knew he'd come for us again, after he failed in the confrontation over Nessie.

I thought we'd have more time, I thought we'd have time to prepare I never expected this." I sighed sadly "It would have been better if he'd killed her."

I felt Esme tense as I said that but it was the truth. I took a breath before explaining.

"She's my little girl Esme and she doesn't even know me, she was so scared of me. He turned her against us. I want to make this better but I can't help her and it's killing me" I admitted.

I wanted Alice back, I wanted her to come skipping through the door with her customary smile telling me I was silly to worry so much.

I felt Esme sob again and shook my head taking another deep breath.

"Jasper will bring her home." I assured unwavering faith in my son the only thing I had left to hold onto.

They'd come back, they had before, I couldn't loose hope.

"They're going to come home." I said again with more certainty.

Edward and Emmet were right, Jasper wouldn't quit until Alice was back safe and Alice had always told me she'd find her way home no matter what.

They were coming home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Chapter 9: **Alice's pov

Jasper had been right, my visions helped us get out of Italy unseen even though the sun was out.

He wanted to head back to America explaining it would be easier to hide from the guard over there.

I was more than willing to follow him and eager to get a large mass of water between me and the Volturi.

My faint daydream about travelling with Jasper was nothing in comparison to what it was actually like.

Even though we had the threat of the Volturi hanging over us I couldn't remember ever having more fun.

My life in Volterra had all been about duty and upholding the law, I'd never really done anything for myself before.

I felt bad for wasting time when I knew the guard was after us but it felt like I'd never even seen the world before.

Everything looked so different, so new.

As we swam back to America I kept diving deep to observe the underwater life around me, fascinated by this magical world I'd never seen before.

Jasper was very patient with me allowing me the time to explore, he seemed just as fascinated watching me as I discovered all the wonder the world held.

Occasionally he had to remind me we were in a hurry whenever I became too enthralled with something.

It was just the same when we finally reached land.

I hadn't been kept prisoner in Volterra, I had been outside, I had travelled at times but non of these memories provided any sort of feeling for just how amazing it was to see a butterfly flutter past and be able to count every wing beat, or to wander through a forest and pick out each species of bird that lived there from their different cries.

Two days after we'd left Italy Jasper stopped suddenly in the middle of a forest. He turned to me apprehension and guilt on his face.

"Alice I'm sorry, but I need you to check and see if they're following us."

I bit my lip, fear rising in me. I knew I had to do it, knowing where the guard was would help us avoid them, but all I could think of was what would happen if they caught us.

_You said you'd do anything you could to help Jasper._

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes to focus.

Demetri had trailed us to the coast before heading back to Volterra to get further instructions from Aro.

I pulled back trembling when I saw Aro's reaction to the news.

"Alice?"

I looked up into Jasper's dark gold eyes and felt myself relax.

"They're still in Volterra trying to come up with a plan to follow us without me seeing."

Jasper let out a sigh of relief then hesitantly wrapped an arm around my shoulder in comfort. I willingly leant into him.

"I'm sorry Alice I wouldn't ask you to do that but I really need to know what they're planning."

I nuzzled into him more "I know. I'll keep an eye on them."

My fear faded slowly and I frowned looking up at Jasper. He'd done that before but I'd never had the chance to ask him how.

"How do you do that?"

He smiled at me "Do what?" he asked in an innocent tone I didn't believe for a second.

"Take my fear away, make me feel safe." I bit my lip, I hadn't meant to say the last part.

"It's what I do." he said cryptically before turning to carry on walking.

I pouted and folded my arms refusing to move.

He registered I wasn't following him and turned back to look at me, a soft smile spread across his face when he saw me standing there stubbornly.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I snapped "I mean I saved you, I followed you, I turned my back on everything and everyone I know for you. The least you can do in return is be honest with me."

Something flickered deep in his eyes and he sighed heavily.

"Ok, but try not to jump to conclusions, just let me explain everything." he stepped back towards me his eyes burning into mine with such intensity I couldn't move all I managed was a small nod of confirmation.

"I can sense peoples emotions." he began "When your sad or happy or frightened I can feel it." he paused and I nodded again to let him know I understood, he stared at me for a moment longer before continuing "I can also change the emotional climate of an individual. That's what I did, I took your fear away."

My eyes widened as the implication of his words hit me. That's what he'd done, that's how he'd got me to betray Aro.

Everything fell into place all the things that had never made sense.

When I'd first come round in his house and he'd tried to convince me I knew him, the recognition, that had been him making me feel it.

My eyes burned with the need to cry. Everything he'd done, everything I thought I'd been feeling it was all a lie, a trick to make me leave Aro and the worst thing was I'd fallen for it.

I looked up into his eyes taking deep breaths feeling utterly destroyed. I had thought he cared about me, I had thought I…

"Alice." he took hold of my arms and I flinched trying to pull free.

"Everything was a lie." I whispered.

"No!" he yelled "I have never forced you to feel anything, I never would all I've ever done is take away your fear when it got too much. Alice I swear"

I shook my head "How can I trust you? How can I believe you? How do I know your not tricking me?"

I refused to meet his eyes.

"You told me you didn't like being in Volterra." he said desperately "Why didn't you like being there? What happened to make you feel like that?"

"You did." I said stubbornly.

He shook his head "Tell me exactly what happened Alice."

I thought back "There was a trial the day I got back." I began slowly "Aro asked me to check and see if the vampire was a threat, if he would expose us. I did as he asked and saw that he would be, but…" a sob broke out of me as I remembered the pleading dull red eyes that had burned into me, begging for help. "He was just lonely." I said still sobbing "And they… they just…" I couldn't finish as the memories of that day filled my mind pulling me down.

Jasper's grip on my arms loosened and he pulled me to his chest, my fingers gripped his shirt tightly as I finally let myself grieve for the vampire I should have saved.

"Take it away." I begged as I continued to sob.

Jasper sighed sadly his arms tightening around me "I can't."

"You made me feel like this, make it stop. Make it stop." I begged over and over.

He pulled me as close as physically possible "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry I can't. if I take it away now you'll still have to feel it later and believe me it'll be worse."

I slowly calmed down, my head resting against Jasper's chest listening to his breathing.

"I couldn't have manipulated your emotions that day." he said softly still holding me close. "I was too far away. I never have and never will force you to feel anything and I will never lie to you."

He dropped his arms and let me step back from his embrace.

"The day I came for you I took the biggest gamble of my life. I had no guarantee you would recognise me, no guarantee you would stop Felix from killing me."

I shuddered remembering how close he had been to death.

"But I didn't care." he continued "It was a risk I had to take. If you saved me I'd know you were still in there somewhere and I could get you back, if not." he sighed "If you didn't save me Aro had won and I had no reason to live if I didn't have you."

I blinked at how casually he could talk about his death.

"The most important thing in the world to me is your happiness but I'd never force you to feel happy if you weren't."

His eyes found mine and all his defences dropped as he looked at me.

"I can't live without you Alice. But my life means nothing compared to your happiness. So it's your decision , if you want me to leave you alone to think so you can be sure I'm not manipulating you I will, just promise me you'll say goodbye if you decide to go back."

His voice broke at the end.

I just stared into his eyes, a thousand thoughts running through my head.

_This is another trick, go back to Aro._

_What if he's telling the truth?_

_He'll die if I leave him, I don't want that._

_What if he's lying?_

_What if he's manipulating you now and you don't know it?_

_He said he wouldn't do that._

_How do you know you can trust him?_

_I've never felt happier than I have with Jasper._

_What if it's all a trick?_

I shook my head angrily trying to dispel all the thoughts whirling around.

What did I know for sure?

It had taken a lot for Jasper to confess his ability to me, surely if he was using it against me he'd never have told me.

I truly believed him when he said he couldn't live without me and I didn't want him to die.

Whether it was due to his manipulation or not I had not been happy in Volterra but I was happy with Jasper.

Did it really matter how or why I was happy?

My mind went back to how this all began, I'd gone to Jasper for answers because I'd believed he wouldn't lie to me.

I blinked once.

Everything in me was screaming to go back to Aro but it seemed to pale in comparison to one thought.

Jasper couldn't live without me and I wasn't certain I'd be able to survive without him.

I looked up into his eyes still confused.

My subconscious seemed to take over as my mind still tried to make sense of it all.

"I trust you." I heard myself saying.

He relaxed instantly smiling his smile that made butterflies explode in my stomach.

"Thank you." he whispered stepping towards me, one hand came up to my cheek and my eyes closed in contentment at the contact. "I wont let you down Alice. Never again." he vowed pressing a kiss to my forehead.

That was all it took for me to be one hundred percent certain I was never leaving his side.

We kept travelling aimlessly for a few more days, sometimes as we ran side by side Jasper would take hold of my hand making my whole body tingle.

I still took the time to explore and I could always feel his eyes on me, watching over me the whole time.

Despite the danger I was in with the guard after me I had never felt so safe.

"Aro's still undecided." I told Jasper as I checked back again "He knows I'll see when he sends someone after us and is trying to find a way around my visions. He doesn't seem to be in any hurry." I frowned wondering about that.

Jasper nodded slowly "At least they're not after us yet." he sighed.

We had taken a break from running and were just sitting side by side next to a small stream.

My eyes went to the water, picking out the movements of small fish and insects beneath the crystal blue surface.

Jasper seemed lost in thought so I stayed quiet. Sneaking occasional glances at him.

My head perked up as a tempting smell drifted through the air.

A low growl slipped out, it had been days since I hunted.

I was on my feet the next second, taking a deep breath so I could pinpoint the source.

Jasper's arms suddenly locked around my waist, I growled dangerously trying to manoeuvre out of his grip. He was interfering with my hunt.

"Alice. No!" he said firmly like he was chastising a child.

That just made me angrier.

"Let go!" I demanded wriggling pointlessly, he had an unbreakable hold on me.

Realising anger would get me no where I tried to calm down, the scent of blood drifting towards me made it difficult.

"Jasper please." I whined going limp in his arms.

He sighed heavily "I'm sorry, but you'll never forgive yourself if you kill someone."

What on earth was he talking about?

"But I'm thirsty." I whined again trying once more to escape his grip.

"Alice." he turned me so I was facing him his face creased with worry. "I'm sorry but we can't hurt humans."

"Why not?" I huffed "I'm thirsty." I pouted at him.

"Baby I'll find you something to drink ok?" his eyes held mine, full of concern and I gave in.

"Fine." I huffed continuing to pout.

Slowly he removed his arms from around me taking hold of my hand tightly as though afraid I would bolt.

He needn't have worried, I wasn't going to leave him.

He led me away from the scent of humans and my irritation increased with the burning in my throat.

"Just a reminder, we are vampires." I spat "We need to kill humans to feed."

He glanced down at me with a tight smile "No we don't."

I huffed again and refused to speak to him as he continued leading me away from my prey.

Not hunting humans? What the hell had I gotten myself into ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 10** Jasper's pov

_**Flashback**_

"Grizzly bear." She grinned at me taking a deep breath.

I raised an eyebrow, not thoroughly convinced this would be any better than the deer I'd been feeding off.

She rolled her eye's "Just smell." she ordered, hands on hips.

I made a great show of inhaling deeply and was rewarded by her giggle, one of my favourite things.

The tempting scent of blood suddenly hit me and I blinked in surprise, a triumphant smile lit Alice's face.

"Smells good doesn't it."

"I wouldn't go that far." I said.

She shook her head in defeat and headed towards the scent.

With a split second decision my arms shot forward to grab her only for my hands to close around thin air, another giggle and she was perched on my back teeth barred at my throat.

"Gotcha." she laughed brushing her lips along my neck.

I growled appreciatively pulling her around so she was facing me, her legs wrapped around my waist. I placed little kisses along her jaw delighting in the taste of her skin, not even human blood could compare.

Alice gave a reluctant sigh and pulled back resting her forehead against mine.

"We need to hunt." she reminded me kissing me once before hopping down.

My arms mourned the loss of her and I instinctively grabbed her hand needing to keep some form of contact as she led me to a large grizzly bear that was about to become my prey.

Smiling she kissed me on the cheek "Have fun." she teased before taking off to find her own meal.

With a resigned sigh I leapt forward, the bear had time to let out one bellow of surprise before my arms locked around it's rather large neck killing it instantly.

I pushed through the thick fur coat and sank my teeth into the dead pulse point at its neck. I took a tentative taste and was pleasantly surprised that it did taste quite nice in comparison to the deer and elk I had been living on.

I didn't bother burying the carcass when I was finished, there would be no humans in this remote area and nature took care of its own.

It didn't take me long to track down Alice. I moved forward stealthily, it was pointless she'd have seen me coming, but still.

To my delight she didn't move allowing me to wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her short hair.

"So" she leant back into my chest "How was it?"

I rested my chin on her head. "Well I've had worse."

Her little huff of frustration was adorable and I couldn't stop the chuckle that ran through me.

"Although I have to admit you were right, it was better than deer."

"Told you so." she stated smugly turning in my arms so she could face me and stretching up so her arms wrapped around my neck.

"There's something I should probably tell you." she grinned up at me.

"Really and what's that?" I asked my fingers tracing lazy patterns along her back.

She stood on her tip toes stretching further and I leant down to make it easier for her as her lips came to my ear.

"For future reference, I'm always right."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Alice was very unhappy and it was slowly killing me.

She had taken out the deer I'd found for her only to spit out the first mouthful of blood and glare at me.

An internal war was raging inside of me.

I knew once Alice got her memories back she'd be horrified if she had killed a human and I was desperate to protect her from that.

On the other hand the Alice that was currently with me was unhappy with the prospect of having to feed off animals, and I wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

Would it be so wrong to just let her feed off humans for a few…

And that's where my argument fell, I had no idea how long it could take for Alice to remember. Days, months, years even.

She would get used to feeding off animals I reasoned.

She was willing to try at least, she hadn't fought me on this demanding to hunt humans. She was resigned to the idea.

I was taking a leaf out of her book and taking us to the Rockies where there would be less humans and tastier prey.

When we'd first met it had helped me accept the diet and I was hoping it would help Alice too.

I was stunned by the increase in my level of control. I had always accepted I was the weakest link in my family, even after Bella was turned it was still always me that the others were concerned about.

It was almost laughable how easy I was finding it to resist now I had someone else's control to worry about above my own.

The near constant burning I usually suffered had dimmed to a manageable ache that was easy to ignore.

I guess the others had been right all along, most of my control issues were psychosomatic, I expected to feel a craving for human blood so I did. Although I could survive off animals it was not enough, I never let it satisfy me.

For some reason having to convince Alice surviving of animals was enough had helped me accept it too.

I rolled my eyes sixty years living with the Cullen's, studying human behaviour, psychology and philosophy to try and change my mindset and all I had needed was to find someone with weaker control than me to sympathise with.

As we headed further north I started to think how easy it would be to just pop in and see the family, reassure them, let them see we were ok.

That was also a shock to me, whenever me and Alice had travelled alone I'd never missed them like this.

Maybe because it had never been my decision whether or not we go back.

It had been inevitable Alice would return to her family and therefore so would I.

For the first time there was a very real possibility we would never truly be part of the family again.

Sure we could go back and visit when Alice trusted me more but if she didn't remember them would she ever be able to class them as family again?

When we'd first met I would have given anything for this moment, for Alice to not want to be with the Cullen's but over the sixty years we'd been living with them I'd seen just how much she needed them and she had been right, I needed them too.

I shook my head, my hand unconsciously tightened around Alice's. I had to stop worrying about things like that, whatever the future held wasn't as important as what was happening now.

I had Alice back, sort of, and I needed to stay focused on her.

A slight pang of disgust and regret hit me and I sighed.

"It get's easier I promise." I tried to console her, taking an educated guess at what she was thinking about.

"I don't understand why we don't hunt humans." she said pouting.

I internally rejoiced at her use of the term 'we'.

"Every time you killed a human you saw a vision of the families left behind, it made you feel bad so you looked for another way to survive." I explained carefully.

Glancing at her out of the corner of my eye I saw her scrunch her face up in annoyance.

I still wasn't sure if she believed me about having her memories altered, I knew she didn't like me talking about it but I refused to give in. I had to keep believing she would remember me, remember everything.

"Why don't you kill humans?" she asked, a perfectly reasonable question but as usual it caused a wave of self loathing to crash over me.

I sighed "In honesty, I hoped it would help me forget." I told her "With my ability I'd feel the wonder, then terror of my victims like it was my own and it took me back to the day I was changed and brought into a life I want to forget." I sighed "Over time though I realised there was a more important reason not to kill them."

Her curiosity spiked "What was that?"

I looked her straight in the eye "I don't want to be a monster." smiling I let my free hand brush her face "You deserve better than that so I had to be better for you."

She swallowed her eyes dropping to the ground.

"I don't remember you, you know." she said slowly.

I let my head drop with a sigh "I know."

She was chewing her lip nervously "Do you think I'm a monster?"

I blinked once wondering whether I'd misheard her "What?"

Slowly her eyes came up to meet mine apprehension written all over her face "For the things I did in Volterra, do you think I'm a monster? I mean I killed people when I was there."

I shook my head "That wasn't you." I stated firmly "You only spent two days in Volterra, if that. You…" I trailed off as her eyes dropped.

Heidi…" she began hesitantly "Aro sent her to hunt so we could celebrate my return." she said quietly refusing to meet my eyes. "Even though I was locked in my chambers I was still sent a…snack."

She tried to let go of my hand but my fingers tightened refusing to let her as I took in what she was telling me.

It didn't make all that much sense, if Alice was being punished by being locked in her chambers why was she allowed blood? Maria had always denied us when we'd displeased her, starvation was a good motivator to keep the newborns loyal.

Loyal.

It all fell into place, it had been a test. One of Alice's strongest beliefs was to not hurt humans, Aro had been testing her.

Now no matter what I did she would always have that one victim.

The sick son of a….

I took a calming breath.

She felt guilty about it now and that was just from me telling her we shouldn't feed off humans. I dreaded to think how she'd feel when her memories returned.

I felt useless. All the times I'd slipped, all the times Alice had found me and reassured me and always known what to say to make me feel better and now when she needed me to do the same I had no idea what to say.

"Alice." I began.

She looked up at me blinking more times than necessary and I knew, had it been possible, she would have been in floods of tears.

"I don't want to be a monster." she whispered quietly and my heart broke.

I pulled her against my chest my arms locking around her small shaking body and pressed a fierce kiss onto her hair "You could never be a monster." I told her firmly "Baby you are the sweetest most loving person in the world, nothing is going to change that."

Pulling back I took her face between my hands forcing her to look at me "Remember what you told me, about the trial the day you got back. You knew that was wrong. Your hearts too big for anyone to even consider you as a monster. Don't ever think you are."

I could tell from her emotions she wasn't listening to me, I was getting desperate I needed to stop her feeling like this but I'd promised I wouldn't manipulate her emotions. I didn't know what to do.

"Damn it." I growled "Alice I love you."

Not really thinking in my desperate bid to stop her feeling so sad I crushed my lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Her arms wrapped around my neck in response as I pulled her as close to me as physically possible.

I was breathing heavily as I pulled back taking in unneeded air.

Alice just stood there a slightly dazed look on her face.

"You are not a monster, do you understand me." I growled lowly.

Her eyes met mine and she nodded slowly.

The moon suddenly broke through the clouds overhead causing her pale skin to glow and I sucked in a sharp breath as a perfect memory took over my brain.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I want to go to the beach."

She announced one afternoon.

I was currently lounging against a rock watching her dance after a butterfly.

"What beach?"

She gave me her special smile, that told me she was planning something.

"A special beach."

I raised an eyebrow before standing up straight and reaching for her hand.

"Lead the way."

She stretched up to kiss my cheek in thanks. Not that it was needed.

Alice wanted to go too a beach we would go, if she said she wanted to go too the moon I'd find a way.

Wow Jasper you've got it bad!

We arrived at a secluded beach at sunset. Alice stopped on the cliff top as we watched the sun fall behind the rolling waves.

My hands wrapped around her waist as she lent back into my chest contentedly.

As the sun disappeared Alice led the way down a trail carved out of the cliff face.

We hit the sand just as the full moon had risen.

Alice slipped away and began dancing slowly.

I stood gaping at her like a idiot.

She moved so gracefully, the moonlight made her snow white skin glow as she spun around.

My stomach clenched and I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

Her dance came to an end and she turned to me holding out her hand, beckoning me to join her.

My feet obeyed as my mind replayed her dancing over and over.

Vampire memories never forget anything but I was taking no chances. I wanted to remember this moment for all eternity.

She took my hands as I came within reach, placing one on her waist and keeping hold of the other. She began to sway slowly her eyes locked to mine.

I moved with her instinctively, matching her perfectly as we continued to dance together to the sound of the ocean.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Scientists, philosophers and religious men have all searched for their interpretation of heaven, paradise, utopia.

That night on the beach I had found it.

My eyes met Alice's and I smiled. She had to remember that night, that one moment of utter perfection in our lives.

My smile widened "Let's go to the beach."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

**Huge thanks to my reviewers. x**

**Chapter 11:** Alice's pov

Jasper had kissed me!

Jasper had kissed me!

Jasper had kissed me!

I could think of nothing else as we ran hand in hand.

Lord only knows where he was taking us now and honestly I couldn't care as long as I was with him.

I know he'd kissed me a few times before, on the forehead or cheek, but never anything like that.

My lips tingled as I remembered how it had felt to have them moving against Jasper's. a pleasurable shiver ran up my spine.

I wanted him to do it again.

I glanced up at him, he seemed lost in thought and I wondered if I should make the first move this time to let him know I didn't mind him kissing me but I wouldn't I was too nervous.

It was a relief to know he didn't hate me for what I had done in Volterra. He only seemed concerned by the two days I'd spent there after my kidnapping, which was good because some of the things I'd done before that were bound to disgust him.

I let out a shudder as I thought about it, I may not have directly killed anyone but my visions had led Aro to condemn many to death.

That had been my life yet the more I thought about it the more I hated myself for everything I'd done.

How could I have been happy doing that?

Why hadn't I left sooner?

I had played along with Jasper to keep him happy, whenever he told me my life hadn't been in Volterra and it was all just a trick of Aro's, but I'd never really believed him.

It just seemed so far fetched and Aro didn't have the power to change peoples memories.

However, the more I thought about what I'd done the more I wanted it to be true. I didn't want to be a monster, I didn't want to be responsible for so many deaths.

If I took what Jasper was saying as true it strangely made more sense than the other possibilities.

Jasper had obviously met me before, he wouldn't have risked his life the way he had for a complete stranger, and then there was that kiss! No way anyone could fake that level of passion, he loved me.

Warmth spread through me a smile tugging at my lips.

Whatever else I knew that for a fact. Jasper loved me.

We arrived at a secluded beach just as the moon was rising.

Jasper turned to me an expectant look on his face like I was supposed to know what we were doing here.

My eyes wandered over the millions of tiny grains of sand to the gentle white crests of the waves as they broke on the shore.

The ocean was a midnight blue and the large moon reflected on the surface.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

Jasper's shoulders slumped a look of defeat crossed his face and I felt terrible.

What did he want me to do?

I looked up at him trying to understand what I was meant to do to make him happy. He just smiled sadly at me.

"You don't remember coming here before?" he asked quietly.

I looked around again biting my lip and slowly shook my head, no.

He seemed to slump more.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He shook his head as though trying to tell me it wasn't my fault his eyes were looking out over the ocean and in that moment there seemed to be a million miles between us.

I looked down at my feet unsure what to do.

"Alice."

I looked up at him.

"Don't feel sad." he said softly stepping towards me.

"You do." I challenged him.

He gave me a half smile wrapping one arm around my shoulder allowing me to lean into him.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Looking up at him silhouetted against the moon he'd never looked more beautiful.

My body reacted as my mind was still preoccupied with just looking at him and I brought my lips to his.

He flinched back his arm dropping from my shoulder, a large hand seemed to close around my heart crushing it.

My eyes burned and I bit my lip hard to stop the sobs breaking free.

"I'm sorry." Jasper mumbled not looking at me.

I shrugged trying to look like my heart hadn't just fractured into a million pieces.

Had I really got it all that wrong?

"I thought….You kissed me." I mumbled stupidly.

He winced and the million shards of my heart shattered a little more.

I looked around the beach trying to find something, anything to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between us.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked a little harsher than I had wanted.

I heard Jasper sigh behind me "I thought you'd remember, the last time we were here….." he sighed again "Never mind."

I frowned turning to him "Tell me." I begged a little "Why is this place so important to you?"

His eyes finally met mine "When we first came here, it was the first time in a century I felt alive."

Great now I felt even worse.

"Don't feel sad." he told me.

I rolled my eyes at him "How can I not when you say something like that." I sighed "Tell me more. Tell me what I'm meant to remember."

He smiled at me a little "You believe me."

Shrugging at him I let my eyes wander over the beach again straining my brain trying to see anything even vaguely familiar "The only other explanation is you're certifiably insane." I sent him a quick smile "I haven't ruled that out yet!"

I saw a grin flicker on his face out of the corner of my eye.

"You brought us here, I'm not certain why but you wanted to come so we did." he explained.

I closed my eyes holding my breath as he explained every minute detail of the night he remembered.

Letting out a huff of frustration I flopped onto the sand. The way he described it made it seem so perfect I wanted to remember but I couldn't.

"It's ok." he whispered "You'll remember."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him standing over me like a protector, always there watching over me. A frown was etched into his forehead and I hated myself for making him sad.

He looked down at me, my emotions giving me away.

"Don't Alice, it's not your fault."

I let myself fall backwards so I was staring up at the sky the stars twinkling above me.

"We should be heading back." he said after a few minutes.

I shook my head "Not yet."

Sighing he crouched down next to me "Alice.."

"Not yet." I said again still staring at the sky.

I heard him shift and lie down next to me, my hand sought his out intertwining our fingers.

I felt myself relax when he didn't pull back, or flinch at the contact. His mixed signals were confusing me, but I'd willingly take whatever he gave me.

My fingers tightened, he was still here with me that's all I really needed.

Time passed as we just lay there in silence starring at the stars.

"If I remember do you think I'll forget everything that's happened since?" I asked quietly.

Jasper shifted next to me, glancing over I saw he'd rolled onto his side to face me.

"I don't know." he answered "I wouldn't have thought so. Why?"

Looking over at him I chewed my lip nervously "It's just, well, this is a pretty good memory I'd like to keep." I whispered softly.

He brought our joined hands up and gently kissed my hand "I wont let you forget." he promised.

Smiling I couldn't help shifting a little closer to him turning my head so I was looking to the sky again.

"Did I like the stars?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" he laughed.

"Have I always liked the stars?" I asked slowly pronouncing each word carefully.

He chuckled again "Yeah I guess you have." he laughed a little more.

"What's so funny?" I asked rolling to face him.

He shook his head smiling "I was just remembering trying to teach you the names of them."

I looked back up at the stars in amazement "They all have names."

"Every constellation." he said "I tried to teach you all the ones I could remember but you were so stubborn."

I smiled at the peaceful look on his face and decided to keep this conversation going so he would stay happy.

"Stubborn how?"

I loved his chuckle.

"Before you met me you travelled alone and made up your own names for them. You didn't always like their proper names."

I was curious now "Like what?"

He glanced over at me and smiled "Like the North star." looking back up he pointed it out to me.

"What did I call it?" I asked looking at the brightest star in the sky.

"Jasper." he smiled softly "You said I was your guide helping you find your way home the way sailors used the North star."

Smiling I curled up closer to him "I like that." I said softly "After all you're still doing it right."

His eyes locked onto mine and my breath stuttered. Everything faded into the background, all that mattered in that moment was me and Jasper.

I sat up a little our eyes still locked, I couldn't stop myself very slowly lowering my lips to his. The risk of rejection worth the pleasure of feeling his lips against mine.

He didn't move.

I kissed him again still slow and slightly hesitant, my eyes fluttered closed as he began to respond.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**As usual thanks to my reviewers. **

**Chapter 12: **Jasper's pov

My brain shut down as her lips pressed to mine again, on instinct I responded.

She moved so she was straddling my chest, her hands gently fisted in my hair. My hands went to her back pulling her closer.

I was lost in her, her smell, her taste, the feel of her lips against mine. I had Alice back in my arms. I was home.

_Not your Alice _my mind finally decided to interrupt, breaking through my ignorant bliss and ruining everything.

My hands wrapped around her upper arms and I pulled back.

"Alice stop."

I gently moved her off me and stood up running my hands through my hair.

Hurt and humiliation rolled off Alice and I would have happily thrown myself into a fire at that moment.

I was such a selfish, worthless, pathetic piece of…

"I thought you loved me."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I wasn't sure what to do, I knew without a doubt I loved Alice but did she love me?

I'd never felt love from her.

_But you did think she was hiding something from you._

That could also be wishful thinking though and she was in fact hiding nothing.

I let out a growl of frustration.

"Jasper. Are you alright?"

I looked down with a blank look before glancing around at our surroundings.

Huh when did we stop moving?

She was looking at me expectantly and I realised she's asked me a question.

"Just thinking."

Worry washed over her but she quickly pushed it back, hiding it.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I snapped a little harsher than I'd meant.

"What?" She asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes "Hide your emotions, it's very annoying trying to figure out what you're feeling."

She bit her lip guiltily.

"I was just trying to make it easier for you, it can't always be fun feeling others emotions."

"Alice." I turned to face her my hands wrapping round her tiny shoulders. "Things would be easier for me if I knew what you were feeling."

_One thing in particular._

"Being an empath is like having another sense, not being able to feel you're emotions is like being blind."

She looked up at me uncertainty in her beautiful eyes.

"You really want to know my emotions?"

"All of them." I assured not caring if I was being too obvious I just needed to know.

She nodded slowly never breaking eye contact and then I felt it, an emotion I'd come to recognise, to envy and hate during my time with Peter and Charlotte.

Love.

Never had it been directed at me, it bubbled across my skin warmth spreading through every part of me.

I stumbled back with a gasp at the intensity of her feelings and it faded away replaced by concern, worry and slight embarrassment.

I looked at her in wonder, her face was cast down and she had resumed biting her lip.

I stood still for about three seconds as my brain tried to comprehend the facts.

Alice loved me. Incomprehensible as that was.

What I'd just felt, that was how she felt about me.

Within two strides I was in front of her, her face in my hands.

"Alice…" I stopped 'I love you' seemed so inadequate for what I wanted her to know, for a response to what I'd just felt.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I sent all the love and devotion I felt for her.

It was her turn to gasp, her eyes fluttered closed her barriers fell and her love washed over me again.

How long we stood there wrapped in our love I'm not sure, a war could have broken out next to us and I wouldn't have noticed.

At some point I did register how difficult it was to hug her properly with our foot and a half height difference and decided to do something to make it easier.

I was lying on my back with her wrapped in my arms her head resting on my chest wondering how I'd been able to live even a second without her.

My eyes closed as her fingers gently ran over my cheeks, my jaw, my neck only to snap back open as I felt her lips take over.

She placed kisses up and down my jaw hesitantly as if expecting me to stop her.

Like I could, any form of movement seemed impossible right now. Each time her mouth touched my skin I seemed to melt into the ground.

I swallowed thickly as she moved down my neck and my eyes closed again.

I had died.

That was the only explanation I could give to the sheer bliss I was feeling in this moment.

Maria must have killed me, my time with Peter and Charlotte was actually some form of purgatory.

That would make sense, but after all I'd done I could never have ended up in heaven.

Alice moved back up to my jaw and I gave an appreciative growl as I felt her tongue lightly trace one of my scars.

Her weight shifted and I opened my eyes to see her staring down at me, eyes full of love as she rested her forehead against mine.

My arms tightened around her and I never intended to let go.

My stomach knotted as her eyes flickered down and she bit her lip before, with agonising slowness, she lowered her mouth to mine.

For the third time my eyes closed as pure bliss washed through me.

There was an intensity to the kiss only Alice could produce, while at the same time it was slow and careful. The way she always was with me.

I responded in kind, holding back the swirling emotions pushing for more, I gently deepened the kiss.

The content purring sound that came from her ignited a strange hunger in me.

Quickly but gently I rolled us over so she was beneath me.

My lips left hers travelling over her face, memorising it all, running down her neck, her shoulders, her collar bones back up to her lips, craving, needing more.

It wasn't until I felt her fingers run up my chest I realised she'd undone my shirt, her hands slipped under the fabric at my shoulders pushing it down.

I continued to attack her mouth pulling her up gently I found the zip at the back of her dress.

She wriggled free as I pulled the fabric down to her feet and she quickly kicked her shoes off.

My eyes travelled back up drinking in every curve, every inch of white skin.

I met her eyes.

_Someone this perfect could not be meant for me._

As soon as the thought hit the despair rose, all the doubts and self loathing reared up in me.

What the hell was I doing?

Alice sat up slightly and I dropped my gaze. This was wrong.

"Jasper."

I looked up but wouldn't meet her eyes.

She held her hand out to me, the same simple gesture full off trust and unspoken promises I'd responded to in the diner.

My response was the same, it always would be, I took her hand.

She slowly pulled me back up her body, when I was close enough her lips found mine. The kiss was softer, slower but no less passionate, another wave of love washed through me chasing away the despair and I knew she'd won.

I couldn't fight her anymore, especially when I didn't really want to.

She had given me hope, love, a reason to live. If she wanted me it was the very least I could give.

Of course I'd still have doubts, she was too good for me. But I'd always be there for her as long as she wanted me.

I gave myself to her completely. My heart, my body, my soul.

From that moment on I would always be Alice's Jasper.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

My heart constricted painfully and I had to turn away from her. I was Alice's Jasper, but this wasn't my Alice.

Looking down at my hands my wedding ring glittered at me in the dim light.

Every word I'd spoken on that day came back to me. I had meant it all and had stood by it as best I could and I wasn't going to break my vows now.

I sighed.

It wasn't fair of me to keep giving her mixed signals like this I had told myself a million times to keep my distance. It was wrong but I couldn't help myself from hugging her, touching her, holding her, kissing her, I needed her.

There was a self loathing within me stronger than anything I'd felt over my time in the south. A mix between feeling I was cheating on Alice and at the same time taking advantage of her.

"You said you loved me." her voice shook.

"I do love you Alice and I always will. But right now." I sighed hating myself but I had to be honest with her, better late than never. "You're not my Alice." I whispered.

Her hurt increased stabbing me like a thousand knives and I had to turn back and look at her.

Her head was down and she was chewing her lip. She had always done that, a human trait she'd picked up before I'd met her.

"I'm sorry Alice."

She shrugged, her hurt and humiliation twisting into anger as she glared at the sand.

I didn't know what to say we just stood there in silence a brick wall seemed to spring up between us.

"So where are we going next?" she asked in a harsh voice.

I frowned at her "What?"

"Where are you going to take me next to try and fix me?"

She tried to hide her sadness behind anger but I could still feel it.

"I'm not trying to fix you." I winced, she'd never believe that.

She laughed once bitterly "Yeah right."

Her eyes met mine "Am I not enough? I have done everything you wanted me to."

Closing my eyes tightly I turned away from her again, there was nothing I could say, I had been trying to do the right thing but once again my own selfishness and lack of control had ruined that.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What if I never remember Jasper? What if you never get 'your Alice' back?"

It became difficult to breath.

"Nothings working, the Rockies, the beach. These places meant something right. But I don't remember."

My eyes shot open as a thought struck, these places had meant something, something to me but it wasn't me who needed to remember.

Something important to Alice, I would have immediately said the Cullen's but she hadn't remembered them. I racked my brains, a place that meant something special to Alice and then it hit me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

We took shelter in a small wood just outside the town.

Alice happily answered my questions happiness still her most prominent emotion.

It was well past midnight and my brain simply couldn't cope with any more information.

"Seeing your face is the first thing I remember and I've been searching for you ever since." she told me.

I frowned "But, why me?"

She shrugged as though the thought had never crossed her mind.

"We're meant to be together." she said simply.

We lapsed into silence for the rest of the night giving me the chance to process everything.

I still didn't understand half of what she'd told me but for some strange reason it didn't bother me.

She knew about my past, well part of it, and she still wanted me with her.

I glanced over to her often, reassuring myself she was still there.

She was staring up at the stars, a small smile on her face.

Time wore on and the sky started to lighten. Alice leapt to her feet, I started at the sudden movement a growl escaped before I could stop it.

"Sorry." she giggled "I just want to see the sunrise."

She kicked her shoes off and started climbing the nearest tree, I just gaped at her open mouthed.

Looking down at me she giggled again "You can join me if you want." before I could reply she'd already disappeared.

I stayed put for several seconds but curiosity got the better of me and I raced up the tree after her.

I found Alice perched on a branch near the top humming to herself. She grinned at me as a crouched next to her and together we watched as the sun broke the Eastern horizon.

The excitement and joy coming from the tiny anomaly next to me were intoxicating, yet I couldn't help but feel I'd missed something.

What had been so special about that sunrise, if anything it had been less impressive than many I'd seen.

I glanced sideways again she was smiling happily. I jumped down landing on the soft ground irritated.

She joined me seconds later, her smile wider than ever which just irritated me more.

"What was so special about that sunrise?"

Her face fell at my tone and I almost hit myself, why did I always say or do the wrong thing?

She self-consciously looked at her bare feet and refused to answer.

"Please tell me." I almost begged "I want to understand."

She bit her lip, still refusing to look at me.

"Please."

She looked into my eyes "Today's our first proper day together, the sunrise is like the dawn of a new era where I don't have to be alone anymore."

She turned away from me suddenly very interested in finding her shoes.

I just stood there staring at her back feeling like a complete idiot for ruining a moment that meant so much to her. It seemed I couldn't move without hurting her somehow.

_She's still here _my mind reassured me.

"_We're meant to be together." _she had said.

I looked down at her as she turned back to me, her smile was back in place.

We're meant to be together.

I liked that idea, I liked that a lot.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I looked over at her, she was trying to glare at me but sadness filled her eyes.

I faltered for a second was it right to keep putting her through this?

"Alice." I didn't know what to say.

The most important place in the world for Alice was Philadelphia, the place she believed her life had begun.

How could I not have thought about this earlier?

For nearly thirty years everything in Alice's life had been leading to that moment when she would no longer be alone.

The hurt of my rejection still surrounded her.

I had to get Alice back, it may seem selfish but this was destroying us both.

"Alice please, can you trust me one last time?" I asked.

Her eyes dropped to the ground and she sighed heavily. "I don't have much choice do I."

I winced, I needed to make this right any way I could.

Philadelphia had to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 13: **Alice's pov

I'm not sure why I agreed to go with him to Philadelphia.

Maybe because I hoped if I remembered the life he insisted I'd lived I'd be able to forget the one I was currently living.

Maybe because, even after everything that had happened on the beach, I still wanted to make him happy.

I clearly wasn't enough for him and if I could get 'his Alice' back he'd want me.

But that was stupid he'd never want me, if I remembered I'd be 'his Alice' again and he'd have her not me.

I clenched my teeth together to fight down the sobs that threatened at how worthless I felt right now.

Jasper's fingers tightened squeezing my hand.

Yes I still let him hold my hand. I needed him.

"I love you." he whispered.

I shook my head angrily "Stop saying that." I growled.

He slowed to a stop frowning at me, I refused to look at him, although my traitorous fingers did tighten around his hand stopping him from letting go. Not that he gave any sigh he would.

"Alice, I do love you."

I shook my head "No, you love 'your Alice'" I spat at him.

He sighed "The two aren't separate things."

I huffed in confusion turning to him "But you said…"

He cut me off with a shake of his head running his free hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean…" he winced in frustration "I don't know how to explain it any other way ok."

He cast a look around searching for inspiration.

"The things I love about you, they're still in you." he began hesitantly "You're still the sweetest most loving person I've ever met. You still view the world with the same innocence and wonder." he smiled his smile at me and brushed my hair back "You still want me." his voice took on a new tone as though the prospect of me wanting him was something he'd never be able to understand.

This was all just confusing me more.

"You said I wasn't your Alice." I reminded him again.

He groaned running a hand through his wavy hair again "Why can't I get this right?"

Sighing he looked at our joined hands.

"I've just told you some of the things I love about you." he tried again "But, the life we had Alice, the memories we made…"

"The things I don't remember." I put in.

He nodded "Those things made you my wife and, it's weird but I feel like I'm cheating on her. I just can't do that."

H looked over at me "I told you I can't live without you, I need you and I'm being ridiculously selfish about that, I know."

As if to prove his point the brought our joined hands up and kissed mine.

"I love you Alice, I always will and if Philadelphia doesn't work, I swear to you it will be the end of it. I wont keep trying to force you to remember. I'll make all this up to you and it will just be me and you ok."

I wanted to believe him but I knew he'd never stop trying and truthfully I didn't want him to.

"I want to remember Jasper I really do, it just hurt before, when you didn't want me." my eyes dropped to the ground as I admitted that.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled "I can never get things right."

I shook my head and smiled up at him "It's ok. This isn't exactly a normal situation."

Taking the lead for once I spun around and started towards Philadelphia again.

"I will make this up to you." he swore again as we ran.

I grinned "Ok and I promise not to hold any of this against you when I remember."

"I'd deserve it." he mumbled.

Shaking my head at him I sighed "Jasper you risked your life coming to Volterra for me with no guarantee I'd know you. That more than makes up for your erm…shall we say confusing mixed signals."

He chuckled at me "You seem happier all of a sudden."

"I've just decided to look to the future, neither of us can change what's happened so what's the point in worrying about it."

"Yeah you do worry too much. I've told you that a million times."

I stuck my tongue out at him "Well I don't remember so it doesn't count!"

We picked up speed a sense of anticipation in the air as we neared Philadelphia.

I looked over at Jasper as he pulled us to a stop again, he was frowning.

"What ?" I asked.

"It looks completely different." he let out a humourless laugh "Even I don't remember this place."

Chewing my lip I looked around the streets loosing hope.

"We came all this way, we may as well stay for a while. Look around, see if anything's the same." I suggested.

The clouds overhead meant it was safe for us to wander the streets.

The scent of human blood made my throat burn, whenever I felt it getting too much I looked over at Jasper and remembered our conversation about not feeding off humans.

Jasper paused for a second to get his bearings then pulled me down another street, he stopped outside a trendy looking bar and sighed sadly.

"Well this is where the diner used to be." he told me "This is brand new though, they must have knocked down the original building rather than extend it."

"We can still try." I insisted, still refusing to give up.

In many ways Philadelphia had been my last chance if I couldn't remember meeting Jasper, what else was there that was more important than that?

Pushing the door open I stepped in hesitantly.

The place was pretty empty seeing as how it was only 5o'clock.

Nothing, not even a flicker of some phantom image like I had been getting in Volterra.

Jasper led me over to the bar helping me up onto one of the high stools.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" the bar maid came over to us smiling at Jasper and ignoring me.

I scowled angrily at her until I felt Jasper place a hand at the small of my back.

"Two black coffees. Please." he said.

She nodded, throwing a glare at me before heading off.

I looked up at Jasper with a frown.

"You don't have to drink it." he assured "It's just what you ordered while waiting for me to finally show up. Scent is the strongest sense when it comes to recall, it might help."

I nodded willing to try anything at this point.

The coffee was set before me and I closed my eyes inhaling the fumes.

It smelt bitter and sickly and gross and….

"Nothing." I growled in frustration.

"Alice calm down." he rubbed my back soothingly "There was a good chance this would never work. I don't know how Aro made you forget, so I don't know how to fix it. I hoped this would be enough but it isn't, so if you want to we'll look for another way. But like I said we can stop trying…"

"No, I want to remember Jasper." I stated firmly, feeling frustrated that this wasn't working.

He nodded "Ok, we'll find another way then."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. We'll just think of something else. Ok."

I nodded smiling at him.

"We should go." he helped me off the stool "It's going to get more crowded soon and I don't want you feeling uncomfortable because of the blood."

I followed him to the door, pausing to look back longingly.

I wanted to remember, I wanted to remember Jasper and our life together.

Turning back he smiled at me opening the door.

The breeze blew in bringing his scent to me…

_**Flashback**_

I absentmindedly stirred my cold coffee glancing at the large clock behind the counter for what felt like the twentieth time that minute.

Had the clock stopped working? or was time moving deliberately slowly today?

I unconsciously started drumming my fingers on the counter.

Patience was overrated and these passed few months had been almost intolerable. But today was the day, I knew it, in precisely 26 minutes and 41 seconds my world was going to walk through that door, 40 seconds, 39, 38, 37.

I let out an exasperated sigh, what was taking him so long.

Trying to distract myself I glanced round the diner at the other customers, it was an old game I'd invented in my many months of waiting. It helped remind me that they were people with families and futures and that helped me resist their blood.

A businessman sat in one of the booths eyeing me over his newspaper, looking forward I saw him share a steamy afternoon with his secretary, before heading home to his wife, I shook my head and quickly moved on, it was hard to find a reason not to hurt some people.

A young couple sat talking holding hands under the table closing my eyes I saw the girl in a white dress, pushing a bit further I saw the pair playing with twin boys.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I stole another glance at them, it was a few years off but it would happen.

I was still grinning, basking in the joy that vision had given me when the door opened bringing in the most incredible scent, I glanced over knowing what, or more precisely who, I'd see.

He was finally here. Happiness burst out of me and I saw him wince slightly before looking over at me. He looked uneasy, like he didn't know why he had entered the diner, upon seeing me however he tensed.

I hopped down from the stool resisting the urge to run over at vampire speed I slowly danced forward until I was directly in front of him.

I beamed up at him over a head taller than me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

_**End Flashback**_

The flood gate opened and everything came falling back, my whole life fell back into place and I gasped again in shock.

How could I have just forgotten everything, my family, Jasper, my life.

"Jasper."

He was at my side looking at me in concern.

I griped his arm hanging onto it like a lifeline keeping me grounded, reminding me where I belonged.

"I remember." there was nothing else I needed to say.

I looked up at him my face breaking into the biggest smile "I remember."

His hands came up to my face, a blanket of unbridled joy seemed to fill the room as Jasper's control fell.

Not caring we were in the middle of a bar surrounded by people he leant down pulling my face to his, my eyes fluttered closed as he kissed me holding nothing back and I responded in kind.

He broke away before things got too heated.

Jasper chuckled as I continued to grin up at him "You've kept me waiting a long time!"

My grin widened and I giggled "I'm sorry sir."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate every single one.**

**Chapter 14: **Carlisle's pov

3 weeks, 4 days, 7 hours, 33 minutes, 14 seconds.

I watched the second hand tick by counting towards another minute since I'd last seen Alice.

We had yet to hear anymore from Jasper and as the days passed I watched helplessly as everyone's hope faded.

Even Emmett and Jacob, who had thrown themselves into planning defences in case the Volturi came for us, seemed to have been affected by the blanket of despair that had fallen over our house.

Each day followed the same monotonous cycle and as much as I loved my family I found it difficult spending time with them when they kept looking to me for reassurance.

I had always believed our family could weather any storm yet everyone was trying to deal with this on their own and it seemed to be dividing us more.

Bella had thrown herself into collage and all her free time was spent with Renesmee, Edward was following Bella around like a shadow looking more and more desperate as he tried to figure out what was going on inside her head.

Emmett was becoming very frustrated at being stuck at home and I was worried he would end up following Jasper and just taking off. At the moment Rosalie seemed to be keeping him here.

As usual Rosalie kept everything hidden behind her mask, but even her cool demeanour was cracking as the days past with no word.

Esme amazed me with her strength as she held it together for the family and me, although she still broke down occasionally when we were alone.

Jacob seemed unsure what to do with himself, he was feeling guilty for some reason and was running himself into the ground patrolling, whenever I tried to talk to him he refused to tell me what was bothering him.

Renesmee was another amazing pillar of strength for the family. Her belief in Jasper's last words to us was stronger even than mine.

Anytime someone was feeling particularly low she'd wander over and replay his words to them.

"_I'll bring her home. I promise."_

It seemed we couldn't find anything to talk about when we were together. Whenever we did try to talk about something else Alice and Jasper's absence seemed to hang over us like an ominous rain cloud refusing to be ignored. Yet talking about it only made everyone more upset.

Which is why I found myself, once more, hiding up in my office.

My family needed me to stay strong for them right now and I couldn't be.

I missed them, I wanted them back. It was worse than when they'd left before because this time there was a niggling fear that I would never get my daughter back.

The pen I had been writing with shattered as my hand closed tightly around it.

This is why I spent so many hours hidden up here alone, I couldn't let my family see me break down, but sometimes I needed to.

I understood Jasper's concerns, his first loyalty was Alice and if she didn't want to come home he shouldn't force her.

But I wanted them home, I needed to know they were safe.

My eyes wandered over the wall in my office covered in the pictures of my life before coming back to my desk where our family photo stood.

Alice was beaming up at me from the photo Jasper smiling softly, though his eyes were on Alice rather than the camera.

My eyes burned.

I wanted them home, I wanted my little girl back.

I broke away from the photo looking desperately around my office for anything to take my mind off things.

Instead they fell to the large portrait of me in Volterra, not the best thing to distract myself.

I growled loudly at Aro's likeness.

Very little could make me angry but Aro's obsession with claiming Alice was defiantly at the top of the list of things that could.

Having had enough of wallowing. I stood leaving my office deciding I'd had enough wasting time I could be spending with the rest of my family.

Bella's loud gasp of surprise caught my attention as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Alice!" she squealed.

I froze, had she just said?

I couldn't quite bring myself to hope.

A babble of noise confused me. In my dazed state of mind I couldn't quite distinguish what was being said.

My body seemed to be mocking me as it moved torturously slowly down the stairs.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, as I moved further in Emmett shifted giving me a clear view of spiky black hair.

Golden eyes locked with mine and I blinked hard several times wondering whether I was hallucinating.

"Hi daddy." she whispered.

I blinked again.

"Alice." I chocked out still unable to believe she was here before me.

Walking towards me slowly she wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her head in my chest, my arms came up to hold her close.

"You're back."

She pulled back grinning up at me "I told you, I'll always find my way home."

She looked down and shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm sorry I was so mean." she whispered.

I hugged her tighter shaking my head "It wasn't you." I told her.

I let her go with a smile allowing Esme to take my place and moved towards Jasper.

"Thank you." I whispered my voice raw with emotion.

He looked a little alarmed and I felt a calm feeling drop over me, soothing the mix of emotions I couldn't decipher.

"I wasn't sure it would work." he admitted quietly.

"What made her remember?" I asked curiously.

Bella's head perked up and she moved closer to listen.

Jasper smiled softly "Philadelphia, which was a surprise cause it looks nothing like it did when we first met." he sighed and shook his head "It was my last chance." his voice shook a little "If that hadn't worked I don't know what I'd have done."

I squeezed his shoulder "It did though." I reminded him my eyes going back to Alice who was now, rather surprisingly, receiving a hug from Jacob.

"This isn't going to be the end though is it." Bella said sadly "I mean Aro's not going to give up is he."

Jasper shook his head a dark look coming over his face "And neither am I." he growled quietly, I barely caught it.

"Jasper." I warned "She's home safe, it's not worth taking unnecessary risks to get revenge."

He sighed and didn't respond, instead he changed the subject.

"I'm surprised he hadn't come here yet, he wouldn't come after Alice because she'd see. After we escaped I'd have expected some sort of retaliation."

I thought about that for a second, we had thought that too, that's why Emmett and Jacob had been planning defences.

"He obviously knew we weren't motivation for Alice. There was no point risking coming after us if it didn't help his overall goal."

Jasper's jaw tensed "Which means he's going to be coming now."

His eyes flickered to Alice who was currently half hidden in Emmett's embrace.

"This may have all been for nothing." he growled lowly.

Bella shook her head "No, we have the advantage now. We know they're coming."

"But we still don't know how he changed her memories." Jasper scowled angrily "What if he does it to all of us this time, makes us all forget."

Bella frowned "Whatever it was it was a mental attack right, so I should be able to shield against it."

"We can but hope." Jasper muttered before moving off towards Alice.

Bella glanced at me and I tried to smile reassuringly "He's just worried, none of us want to go through that again."

"Exactly why it's at least worth a try."

I knew Bella wasn't exactly looking for my permission but I nodded my consent anyway.

I was just wondering how long a respite we'd get before Aro made his move when Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over.

I sighed heavily, I should know better than to tempt fate.

* * *

Aro's pov

I was grinding my teeth again, something I had been doing a lot in the past 3 weeks after Demetri had returned empty handed to tell me Alice and Jasper had managed to escape him again.

He was very lucky to still be alive! And now I was stuck, Alice would see any plan I devised to get her and the distance meant she could easily avoid capture.

It had taken me years to carefully plot a way around her visions before, using what I had careful gathered from Edward during our meetings to shield my plans from her it required her to be with either a half-breed or werewolf whom provided blind spots and even then it couldn't be rushed. All decisions had to be made slowly and precisely.

I had time, that wasn't really the issue, my main concern was Alice remembering her old life.

I wasn't sure what would happen if she did. I growled lowly and the few members of the guard gathered winced in preparation for the unpredictable tempest of anger I had been unleashing upon them for the past few weeks.

I clenched my teeth trying, for once, to keep it under control.

"Bring Chloe here." I demanded to the room at large knowing someone would follow my order.

I needed some answers.

Minutes later the doors opened and a thickset curly blonde female vampire entered, her large red eyes dominating her face.

"What went wrong?" I growled.

"Nothing." she replied in a slow voice "I did as you asked and implanted the false memories in Alice's mind, but I can't erase memories Aro I simply repress them. I warned you, with the right trigger she could remember everything."

I mulled that over "She didn't remember."

Chloe smiled "I'm good at what I do."

"Not good enough." I hissed angrily.

She scowled a little "When I agreed for you to change me I warned you then my ability had limitations, I can't just undo the bond between a mated pair. Even Chelsea can't do that. It's too strong to destroy."

My head perked up "But if we got rid of her mate and you replanted the memories, would that work?"

She sighed a little annoyed and my eyes narrowed, when she had done my bidding and Alice was in my control I'd have to remind Chloe of her place.

"Something else could trigger recall."

"Not her family." Demetri spoke up nervously "All of them were present when I went to retrieve her and she didn't recognise any of them."

I nodded thoughtfully wishing I hadn't listened to Caius and just had Jasper killed the first chance I got.

"Leave us." Caius suddenly demanded.

The guard hastily retreated from the room.

"Aro this has gone too far." he said turning to face me.

I looked at him incredulously "To have the power of foresight in our control…" I began.

He held up his hand to cut me off.

"I've heard your arguments many times before and yes I agree it would be a great help to us, but your plan has failed, and I fear where this path may lead."

I kept my calm, it was unlike Caius to be so rational, and I knew exactly how to persuade him to my way of thinking.

"With Jasper dead and Alice in our control Carlisle and his coven will be virtually defenceless against us. We can reap our revenge on them swiftly." I smiled as I saw the idea take hold of Caius, like a tempting treat I was dangling before him I went on saying the words I knew he wouldn't resist.

"Do you think any of them will be willing to attack if they see their precious psychic on our side? She has more than one use Caius.

Chloe's ability worked, Alice believed she was part of the guard and with Jasper dead she will be ours."

I felt Marcus shift beside me, the only indicator he had been listening to our exchange.

"You plan to kill her mate?" he asked a slight frown marring his usual blank face.

I knew this was a delicate subject with Marcus so chose my words carefully.

"It is for the greater good brother. Jasper will seek his revenge one day and we cannot risk that, besides think of how many people we can help with Alice's gift."

I tried not to let my mind run away with me as I remembered how it had felt to see into the future.

We truly would be gods!

Marcus nodded once, hid face smoothed out as he seemed to loose interest in the conversation again.

"You still need to figure out how to catch her." Caius reminded me.

I smiled darkly as I thought about it, a trap was the only way and all good traps needed bait.

"I think it's time we visited our old friend Carlisle. Don't you."

Caius's smile matched mine as I rose to ensemble the guard.

Alice would be mine.

* * *

**A.N. So it was a vampire. Yes it's a bit lame but the original idea for this story came to me after watching 'Push' with the idea of someone being able to implant false memories and it just sort of grew from there.**

**Told you I'd tell you how it happened eventually!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 15 **Alice's pov

I didn't quite know how to feel as we headed home. Jasper's irrepressible joy that I was back to normal was rather intoxicating but I couldn't shake my feeling of unease.

I still remembered everything that had happened since my sudden amnesia, I also still remembered all the false memories that had been somehow implanted in my head.

It was a bit disorientating having these two lives battling to be recognised.

I kept tight hold of Jasper's hand, my lifeline keeping me focused on the life I knew was mine.

I didn't belong in Volterra, I belonged with Jasper and my family. I knew that for certain I remembered it all.

"I guess it's just going to take time." I said as I tried to explain how I was feeling to Jasper "Maybe if we can figure out how Aro did it that might help."

I chewed my lip thinking back, but even now I couldn't understand how Aro had done it.

"We'll figure it out." Jasper assured me, wrapping me in his arms and placing a trail of kisses down my neck.

Now I was back to normal he seemed to be making up for his self restraint the past two weeks.

"You know they're worrying about us." I told him.

"You're the one who doesn't want to call them." he reminded me between kisses.

I shrugged "It will just be easier to explain everything in person."

He sighed into my neck and my body reacted on instinct melting into him.

"You're getting as bad as Emmett!" I joked wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled back pouting and I grinned up at him.

"It was only two weeks, and you weren't that restrained!" I giggled.

He sighed "If it bothers you that much." he stepped back and it was my turn to pout.

Jasper smirked at me in the way he knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I huffed giving in "But you can be the one to explain to Carlisle why it took us so long!"

"Deal." he grinned stepping back to me and bringing his lips to mine.

I was shaking with anticipation and nerves as we neared the house, a week after my memories had returned.

Yes I know that's bad but Jasper has a knack for distracting me!

He chuckled at me rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb soothingly "You weren't this nervous when we first arrived."

"That was different." I defended.

Jasper just shook his head "Yeah it was worse. At least they know who you are this time! Alice it's going to be fine they'll all just be relieved you're back safe and, you know, you again."

I knew everyone bar Carlisle was in the living room, which made things a little easier.

I took a deep breath.

Jasper sent a wave of calm over me infused with his own amusement at my nerves.

"There's still time to call ahead and warn them." he grinned at me and I felt myself relax as I looked into his eyes shining bright with mirth.

I shook my head and smiled back at him "Ok, sorry I'm being stupid."

I tried to stop thinking so much as I led the way up the steps of the front porch and pushed the front door open, we never bothered locking them.

I couldn't stop my fingers tightening around Jasper's as we stepped through into the living room.

Edward's head was the first to snap up, his mouth dropped open in shock causing me to giggle.

Bella spun around at the sound and gasped as she saw me.

"Alice!" she squealed launching herself over the back of the sofa to wrap me in her arms. She pulled back quickly "It is you isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and giggled again "Yes Bella it's me." I assured pulling her back into a hug.

"Alice!" Emmett was literally bouncing with excitement, he moved to the side a little and I glance up to find Carlisle standing starring at me open mouthed.

"Hi daddy." I whispered, nervous again.

"Alice." Carlisle chocked out as Jasper sent a wave of calm over me giving me the courage to walk forward and wrap my arms around Carlisle.

I relaxed the second his arms came up to return the hug.

"You're back."

Grinning up into his face I couldn't remember why I'd been so nervous.

"I told you, I'll always find my way home."

Something flickered in his eyes and I remembered the last time I'd been in this house.

"I'm sorry I was so mean." I whispered my eyes dropping to the floor.

I relaxed again when he hugged me tightly.

"It wasn't you."

Carlisle let me go then and I was instantly crushed in Esme's arms.

"Oh Alice we were so worried."

I glanced around at the others waiting to welcome me back.

This was going to take a while!

Edward chuckled as I thought that and I stuck my tongue out at him when Esme pulled back.

Nessie was next in line babbling out a hundred questions at once like any normal 6 year old, with her gift she showed me her real worry.

I winced as I saw myself with bright red eyes lunging for her.

The fear I felt from her memory wasn't because I was attacking her however, she had been scared for me wondering what had happened.

I smiled softly at her "I wish I knew Nes. I'm sorry I scared you." I whispered hugging her tightly.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping down, I noticed her glare at Jacob as Rosalie stepped forward to hug me.

Jake then surprised me by wrapping me in his arms, he let go quickly and both of us wrinkled our noses and laughed a little.

"Welcome back." he grinned.

I laughed "Wish I could say I'd missed the smell!"

Emmett's booming laugh made my grin widen. There really was no place like home.

"Hey little sister." he pushed Jacob roughly aside and descended on me enveloping me completely in his arms.

"Miss me?" I asked cheekily.

"You have no idea." he whispered "I'm so glad you're back."

It was so rare for Emmett to be serious I was a little taken back by the sincerity of his words.

When he pulled back his grin was back in place and he winked at me cheekily.

Jasper was next to me again then, his forehead resting against the side of my head his arms wrapped around my waist. The tension in him letting me know our week alone had done nothing to ease the pain and fear he had over nearly loosing me.

I sighed in annoyance as a vision took over my mind, I didn't want to think about the future I wanted to enjoy this moment.

I stumbled into Jasper's chest as his arms tightened in response to the fear that swamped me.

My eyes locked with Edward's his face mirroring the horror in mine.

"What?" Jasper asked desperately.

My fingers locked around the front of his shirt.

I couldn't loose my family, not again.

I didn't want to forget again.

"Alice!" Jasper practically screamed at me as my emotions continued to spiral out of control.

I took a shaky breath as he tried to calm me.

_Edward _that was all I needed to say for him to understand.

"The Volturi are coming." Edward explained for me "We're in luck though, it seems a vampire is responsible for implanting false memories in Alice, Bella should be able to shield her ability though."

_Please, please, please. _I thought desperately, I couldn't go through that again.

"It's going to be ok Alice." Edward said soothingly.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked quickly taking charge.

Edward shook his head at whatever Carlisle was thinking. "There's no time for that, this is different last time it was Irina's decision that triggered Alice's vision which means we had time. Aro's probably already on his way we have days, if that. There isn't time to call for help."

"My pack can be here in days." Jacob spoke up.

"How many of them still phase now we've left?" Edward asked "Think Jake, two extra wolves are not going to sway the odds much, besides your priority is keeping Nessie safe."

Everything was happening too fast, I couldn't think straight.

"It's going to be ok." Jasper whispered into my ear, his arms still tight around me "I wont let him take you, I wont let him hurt you."

A shiver of fear ran through me, I wasn't afraid for myself. I had seen what Aro was planning and I was terrified of loosing Jasper, I couldn't let him die.

Even when I hadn't known him I hadn't been able to watch him die.

My hands came up to grip his arm tightly. There was only one way I could save him.

I immediately started thinking of something else as Edward's eyes snapped to me narrowing slightly.

I needed time to myself to think.

"We have been planning some strategies in case of an attack." Emmett told Jasper and I took the opportunity that presented itself.

Hugging his arm tightly I brought my emotions under control and slipped out of his embrace giving him a soft smile letting him know I'd be ok whilst he worked with Emmett, Jacob and Carlisle on defences.

When everyone was occupied with something I quickly slipped outside taking a calming breath and trying to arrange my jumbled thoughts.

"It wont do any good you know."

I groaned at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Stupid mind reader!" I muttered looking over at him.

"What are you thinking Alice?" he asked softly coming towards me.

I didn't need to explain everything Edward had seen my vision, Aro's plan.

"I can't loose him, maybe if I go back willingly Aro will at least let me remember."

Edward shook his head and sighed sadly "I understand, I really do. You want to protect us, but think Alice do you really think Jasper will accept that? Do you really think he'll be happy staying here if your in Volterra, and for that matter do you really think you can trust Aro to not change your memories and then just kill Jasper without your knowledge."

I winced shying away from the pain that exploded in my chest at that possibility.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered.

Edward wrapped an arm around me "Trust us. Bella will be able to shield against this Chloe and even if we're outnumbered Aro still wont like such even odds in a fight.

And, if the worst comes to the worst we go out fighting and take as many of them with us as possible because no one in this family is going to willingly let you go Alice."

I smiled up at him "Thanks Eddie." I hugged him tightly.

He grumbled at the nickname but hugged me back tightly.

"Alice?" Jasper's frantic voice broke us apart.

I winced "Guess he's still worried about me disappearing huh?"

"You have no idea." Edward sighed as Jasper appeared in the doorway relaxing as his eyes met mine.

Edward moved back into the house as Jasper came to gather me in his arms.

"Sorry." I mumbled "I just needed some air."

His hands ran over me methodically on instinct checking for injury.

"Jaz I'm fine." I pulled back "I'm sorry if I worried you."

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes "Can you just stay close for now." his tone was apologetic knowing how possessive he sounded.

I smiled nuzzling into him letting him know I appreciated his concern and didn't mind staying close to him. Like I ever would.

"I don't have a problem with that." I mumbled.

He pressed his lips into my hair before his head came up to scan the area, checking for danger.

I just hugged him tighter wanting to stay like this forever but I knew we didn't have time to waste, Aro would be here within the next two days and we had to be ready.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You may need your tissues ready for this chapter it made me cry writing it.**

**Chapter 16 **Jasper's pov

I listened intently as Emmet outlined some of the ideas he and Jacob had come up with in the weeks me and Alice had been travelling.

True to her word Alice was keeping close to my side and my eyes occasionally flickered to where she sat talking to Bella.

I hated being so controlling but I just couldn't risk not knowing where she was with the imminent threat of Aro and the Volturi.

"I think it's best we stay near the house, it's our territory and we know it well, it puts them at a disadvantage and helps us direct the way the battle goes, if it comes to a fight."

I rolled my eyes. _'if it comes to a fight'_.

This wasn't like with Nessie, we were outnumbered and vulnerable no way would we be lucky enough to avoid a fight this time and I knew enough to know not all of us would survive this.

I took a deep breath.

_Never worry about the outcome of a battle until you know for certain what it is._

That had been one of the first things I'd learned in the army.

Worrying too much made you second guess yourself and that was fatal in the heat of battle.

"I can stay and help." Jacob insisted again.

I shook my head firmly "No Edward was right, you need to keep Nes safe."

I hated losing Jacob, he was a good fighter, but he had his own job to do.

"You're outnumbered." he growled "You're gonna get killed."

I was taken back by the level of grief that thought produced in Jacob.

"We'd still be outnumbered Jacob." I explained calmly "And then Nessie would have no one."

Jacob sighed in annoyance but couldn't argue with that.

"He's just upset he's not going to have the chance to kick some Volturi ass." Emmett grinned, lightening the mood the way he always did.

I smiled a little, Emmett's ability to always see the positive was so refreshing, when I'd first met him I'd assumed it would annoy me but had been pleasantly surprised I had actually enjoyed Em's company.

I was lucky to call him my brother.

Christ Jasper stop it!

I shook my head clearing my maudlin thoughts. We weren't dead yet.

"You should take Nessie as soon as possible. And I swear Jacob if you give in and bring her back when she begs you to I'll kill you." I glared at Jacob.

He flinched at the intensity of my threat and nodded.

"Go back to La Push, it's unlikely Aro will follow you but if he does you'll have back up there."

Jacob nodded then sighed running a hand through his short hair.

"What am I going to tell her? What do I tell Charlie?" he looked up at me.

I didn't want to lie to him but talking about this wasn't going to help.

"Don't worry about that yet, I've had worse odds and lived to tell the tale."

That was a slight stretching of the truth, I had lived through worse odds. However, the newborns I'd fought alongside hadn't.

"We may be able to talk them down again." Carlisle spoke up as he headed over to us.

I bit my tongue to stop contradicting him, they needed all the hope they could get and I wasn't about to ruin it for them.

"If things go badly we take out the most dangerous targets first." I told them "That's Demetri, Chloe, Jane, Alec. That way Aro loses his power, we then go for Felix and the rest of the muscle."

My mind kept going over every strategy, covering every base. It may seem a little over the top but I'd rather be over prepared than be confronted with a situation I hadn't anticipated.

This is what I did, it was times like this I could come to terms with my past, no matter how much I hated the things I had done it had provided me with the tools to protect my family now.

If Bella could shield against Chloe as well as the others we had a slight advantage but it didn't stop us being outnumbered.

Jacob was right we weren't all going to survive this.

A tremor of fear ran through me and I tried to push it back, my eyes flickered to Alice again. For her sake I couldn't lose focus.

"Emmett, you and Edward go for Demetri then Felix, I'll go for Chloe, Alec and Jane."

I thought through it all rationally, meticulously planning out each manoeuvre letting nothing else invade my mind.

After five hours of planning we took a break.

Bella was packing a bag for Renesmee and Jacob was preparing to leave later in the day.

I headed to the back porch to get some air thankful vampires couldn't get headaches.

Sensing Alice next to me I reached out to pull her closer, relaxing when she was in my arms.

"Everything's going to be fine." I told her.

She huffed angrily "Don't lie to me Jasper, I'm not an idiot."

Her arms tightened around me and I soothed the fear in her the only way I could.

"I wont let anything hurt you Alice I promise."

She sighed sadly and pulled back taking my face between her hands smiling a little as our eyes met.

"I know, but it's not always going to be in your control."

I leant forward to rest my forehead against her.

"Alice I wont let him take you, I swear I'll die before I let anyone hurt you again."

She cringed in agony before glaring at me "What the hell am I meant to do with that?" she spat, a sob broke through as despair filled every part of her "I don't want you to die." she sobbed burying her face in my chest "There's no point to anything if I don't have you with me."

I gathered her tighter in my arms soothing her.

"I don't know how this will end Alice." I admitted "You are the single most important thing to me in the entire universe, you are my life, and I will do whatever I have too to protect you."

"Don't die." she sobbed hugging me tighter.

I sighed, I couldn't promise her that. I would willingly give my life to keep Alice safe, I couldn't even contemplate a world where she didn't exist.

"Alice…"

She shook her head, arms tightening more "No. You promised you'd never let anything hurt me Jaz, if you die that would kill me."

My heart constricted painfully.

She pulled back and stuck her bottom lip out in full pout mode "So you can't die, cause if you do so will I." she stated stubbornly and I almost smiled.

"I'll do my best to stay alive Alice, but if it comes down to a choice between you or me, well there is no choice." I told her seriously.

She sighed sadly and snuggled back into my embrace.

"Do you ever wish I didn't have it?" her voice was muffled slightly.

"Never." I answered honestly "If you couldn't see the future you'd never have found me." I pressed a kiss to her hair "Then where would I be?"

"Things would be easier if I didn't have it."

I shook my head refusing to let her take the blame for this "No they wouldn't. Aro would still be after us and we'd have no way of knowing when or how."

I could tell she wasn't really listening to me, she still felt terrible over what was happening.

I sighed wondering how best to explain this, I'd never been great with words.

"Remember when we watched Spiderman"

She frowned up at me.

" 'With great power comes great responsibility.' " I quoted "It's the same for all of us with extra abilities, it all comes down to how you use it, and you have only ever used your gift to help people."

She shuddered and I knew she was thinking about her short time in Volterra.

"Even then you thought you were helping Alice, you believed it was for the greater good."

We lapsed into silence for a while before I felt Alice shift in my arms.

"Jaz?"

"Yeah." I pulled back gazing down into her soft golden eyes.

"There is a way this doesn't have to result in a fight." she said slowly.

I frowned wondering what I could have missed, I had gone over every possible outcome I was certain. They all ended the same way.

"How?" I asked, concerned that I had missed something.

"I could go back willingly." She whispered.

I felt my entire body spasm as my arms locked around her like unbreakable steel bars.

No wonder I hadn't understood her, this wasn't an option in any way, shape or form.

"No!" I growled dangerously.

"Jasper…"

"No!" I shook my head "No." I couldn't seem to say anything else.

There was no way she was…

What the hell was she thinking?

"No."

"It's me he wants." she said softly.

"No you…no."

My brain was having trouble wrapping around what she was saying to me.

Alice sighed in a resigned sort of way, as though this was already decided and she was simply telling me rather than asking my opinion.

My arms tightened more keeping her pinned to my chest.

"Alice no….you can't…I wont…NO!"

"I love you." she mumbled into my chest.

A mix of panic, desperation and anger finally gave me the ability to produce a coherent sentence.

"Don't do that." I growled "Don't you say goodbye this isn't over. I'm not losing you again."

She stayed quiet and my panic increased.

"You leave I'll follow." I swore "I am not losing you Alice. You are not going back to him, willingly or otherwise am I clear."

The ability to talk left me again as panic choked me.

I couldn't think straight, I was breathing heavily taking in great gulps of air.

This couldn't be real, she couldn't honestly think this was the answer.

Alice finally met my eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered guilt consuming her as she took in my face "I'm sorry Jasper."

"Don't…" that was all I could manage but she understood.

"I wont I promise."

I buried my head in her hair taking deep breaths letting her scent saturate every part of me, calming me.

"That is not an option Alice. No matter what." I told her sternly.

"I know I'm sorry."

She nuzzled her head into my chest and I relaxed more.

"I'm sorry I just hate putting everyone through this."

"I know that baby." I chuckled a little "But you're the one who wanted a family so you're going to have to accept none of them are going to willingly give you up either."

I heard Bella bringing Nessie downstairs, Nes was putting up one hell of a fight at being sent away.

"I love you Alice, no matter what happens I need you to know I would never change a second of my life, no matter how much I hate what I've done it all inevitably led me to you."

Voices reached us then and I knew in the pit of my stomach this was my last second with just Alice.

I crushed her to my chest letting my fear consume me for a second.

No words were needed as we stood there locked in each others arms.

All too soon we were forced to break apart as the rest of the family came outside.

Jacob looked around at all of us "Just be careful." he said before disappearing into the trees to phase.

He trotted back out in his wolf form and stood waiting, his large eyes a maelstrom of pain as he watched Nessie say her goodbyes to us.

I took her in my arms as she wandered over to me, she placed her small hand on my cheek reliving her memories of me, always there hovering in the background watching over everyone.

The protector, that's the title she'd given me.

Her brown eyes locked with mine as she asked me her burning question.

"Yes Nessie, I'll protect them." I whispered.

She smiled happily, her fear fading when I said that. I frowned in confusion and she showed me more memories.

I had never once broken a promise to her.

If I said I'd protect her family she trusted me one hundred percent to do so.

A lump formed in my throat and I quickly passed her over to Emmett.

My hand sought out Alice's squeezing tightly, a wave of love washed over me from her and I relaxed.

I would protect them, the best way I could. Aro had picked a fight with the wrong vampire.

As long as I was in one piece no one would hurt my family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, sorry for the wait, this chapter was originally in Alice's pov but it wasn't working so I had to rewrite it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 17 **Carlisle's pov

After Jacob was on his way to safety with Nessie I was at a bit of a loss what to do.

Jasper threw himself back into planning out different strategies, refusing to take a break until he was certain he'd taken into account every possible variable.

With Jake and Nessie gone Alice immersed herself in the future looking for anything that could give us an advantage, she would wince every now and then at whatever she was seeing.

Edward had confided in me that Alice was thinking of giving herself up to Aro to try and protect us and as I watched her slip closer to panic with each vision she saw I decided I needed to talk to her.

"None of this is your fault." I told her, joining her on the sofa.

She glanced up at me with wide eyes and quickly looked away with guilt.

"He's after me." she whispered.

Sighing I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, my concern increased when I felt her tense slightly.

"And before you it was Renesmee and before Renesmee it was Bella and Edward. Alice this isn't your fault. He's always going to be after our family using any excuse he can. Giving yourself up wont help."

She scowled "Edward told you."

I chuckled as I saw some of her familiar spirit flash across her face.

"He was worried about you, he wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

She sighed and the tension left her as she leaned into me "I know, I wont do anything stupid I promise. I'm just scared." she admitted so quietly I only just caught it, her eyes flickered to Jasper and I knew she didn't want him to hear this so I kept my voice low as well.

"I know Alice, we're all scared."

"I don't want someone getting hurt because of me."

Shaking my head I smiled down at her "It's not your fault." I told her again "Alice, you've proved a hundred times you would do anything for this family." I lifted her head so she was looking at me "Well we'd all do anything for you too. Whatever happens we'll face it together as a family, and that is what makes us stronger than even the Volturi."

She finally smiled a little at me and sat up on her knees so she could wrap her arms around my neck.

"Love you daddy."

I fought hard to keep control of my emotions as I hugged her back tightly "I love you too Alice. So much." I couldn't stop my voice shaking slightly.

After I'd finished comforting Alice I moved on to check on the rest of my children and as I saw there determination and how well they were coping I don't think I'd ever been more proud of them.

I felt equal measures of anger and sadness well up inside me.

Esme was right, we didn't deserve this.

We had never hurt anyone with malice and had only used violence to defend our family when threatened.

I felt like a failure as a father. I was meant to protect my children from pain but I couldn't do anything, I almost wished I was a different person.

Someone who could fight, someone who wasn't horrified with the prospect of taking a life, someone who could protect their family and not have to rely on their children to do it.

I felt Esme's hand slip into mine.

"There are more important aspects to being a father." she said quietly, as usual knowing exactly what was worrying me "Carlisle you showed them they could be better than they thought they could be. You help them overcome every obstacle with compassion and understanding. You never judge their decisions or mistakes they may make and you taught them to always find another way and stand up for what they believe in."

I sighed "And it's going to lead to their deaths."

She moved to stand in front of me and took my face between her hands making me look at her and said softly "While we stand together there will always be a chance."

Before I could respond Edward said the two words I'd been dreading.

"They're here."

* * *

I stood at the head of my family, Esme by my side as the Volturi appeared through the trees, Demetri and Felix leading the way.

There were less of them than before, the wives and some of the guard had remained in Volterra. They also seemed less organised but I suppose with no witnesses this time Aro had forgone the show in order to get here faster.

I noticed a new curly blonde vampire I assumed was Chloe.

Jane's eyes narrowed as she saw us and I heard Bella shift behind me.

"You ok love?" Edward asked in concern.

"Fine." Bella assured "It appears Jane's main focus of hatred is Alice this time."

Edward gave a dry chuckle "Yeah, she's jealous of the obsession Aro's developed."

A low growl echoed from behind me as Caius, Marcus and Aro finally appeared leading their army from behind.

"Jasper." I warned quietly.

I knew it was a futile hope this confrontation wouldn't end in violence but I'd be damned if it initiated from our side.

Even with the lack of witnesses on both sides I knew Aro loved his theatrics and wondered what excuse he would be hiding behind to justify his actions.

"You have a fugitive in your midst Carlisle."

Aro tired to keep his eyes on me as he spoke but couldn't seem to stop them flickering to Alice.

The now usual flare of anger sparked in me and it took a lot not to step in front of her blocking his view.

"A fugitive?" I asked in confusion, wondering where he was going with this.

Aro smiled in a self satisfied sort of way.

"One Jasper Whitlock was imprisoned in Volterra after breaking the law and further added to his crimes by attacking one of my guards during his escape."

So that was his plan. It was brilliantly simple really because we all knew Alice would do literally anything to protect Jasper.

A low continuous growl was coming from Jasper now. I took a glance back at him.

The look on his face as he glared at Aro was utterly terrifying and I could clearly see the vampire who had survived decades fighting in the south.

"What exactly did he do to result in his imprisonment?" I asked wondering if there was any way I could get him out of this.

I wasn't that hopeful, knowing how Jasper had been before he'd left home it was a miracle he hadn't been killed.

"He attacked me." Aro said calmly.

"Go Jaz." Emmett whispered.

I sighed heavily, defiantly not something I could get him out of.

"Aro why don't we drop the pleasantries." I said "There are no witnesses to play to this time, instead of continuing down this dance of intrigue why not just be honest, it will save time." I tried to keep my voice polite but I'd had enough of this little show, I wanted him to admit what he'd done.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"We are here because your coven can't seem to abide by simple rules." Caius spoke up.

I clenched my teeth "And what does it say in your 'rules' about kidnapping a member of someone's family?" I growled surprised once more by my level of anger.

I was usually better at controlling it.

"From what I recall Alice was more than willing to come to Volterra." Demetri said, smirking at Jasper who let forth a snarl.

"Jasper." Edward spoke up in warning this time, obviously seeing something of concern in his thoughts.

"It's not the only thing she was willing to do." Felix's voice was heavy with insinuation as he winked at Alice.

There was furious movement behind me, I turned to find Jasper being restrained by Edward and Emmett.

His eyes were pitch black as he growled at Felix.

"Jasper." Esme stepped in front of him as Alice darted to his side. His eyes dropped to her face and the rage seemed to fade in him.

I was a little taken back by Demtri and Felix's comments, the guard was usually better disciplined.

"It's Aro's ides." Edward spoke up making no attempts to keep his voice low so the Volturi wouldn't hear. "He's hoping we'll start a fight so he has an excuse to kill us."

Edward suddenly frowned then sighed "Don't Alice." he warned.

My own eyes narrowed at the look of longing on Aro's face as his eyes went to Alice when Edward said her name.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Carlisle but the law must be upheld. If there was someway I could be sure Jasper wont break the law in the future." he trailed off sighing sadly.

I wasn't the only one grinding my teeth at Aro's carefully phrased sentence.

"If I go with you?" Alice asked.

"No!" Jasper roared.

A split second of silence followed before Aro continued as though nothing had happened.

"Dear sweet Alice." his voice was poisoned honey "If you wished to come to Volterra and put your gift to good use protecting our kind you would be able to show me your family is no threat and I could leave them be, let them continue living in peace."

"No he wouldn't." Edward growled "Alice you can't trust him you know that."

Anger flashed over Aro's face before it smoothed over again and he sighed sadly.

"It pains me you see us in such a way my young friend."

Edward's only response was to scowl.

"Alice would be a valid member of our guard, she would be cared for." he spread his arms "Tell me I'm lying, was she harmed when she stayed with us?"

"I've told you once Aro." Jasper snarled "She'll never be yours."

"I'm not the one who seems determined to speak for her. Shouldn't Alice be allowed to choose for herself rather than being controlled by an overly aggressive male?"

"Enough Aro." I said loudly, I could feel the rage rolling off Jasper and knew it wouldn't take much more for him to attack. "Blackmailing her is hardly giving her a fair choice."

"Alice."

I looked over at the sound of Jasper's voice.

"We've talked about this." I heard the slight edge of desperation enter his voice.

The look on Alice's face broke my heart, I had to wonder if she'd seen all this and she had been trying to prepare us for what she believed was the inevitable.

I stepped forward before she had a chance to speak.

"You are not taking my daughter Aro, not this way."

I heard the rest of my family move forward, a solid barrier between him and Alice.

The message clear, if you want her you have to go through us!

Aro tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Is this your choice Alice?" his voice was a little higher than normal.

I turned back to smile at her reassuringly, this was our choice. It wasn't her fault.

Alice stepped forward slowly "I don't want to lose my family Aro."

"Don't worry you wont even remember them." Chloe spoke up smiling.

Bella shifted again her eyes snapping onto her and she smirked as a frown crossed Chloe's face.

"Told you, you can't trust him." Edward said smugly. "Well done Bella."

Aro hissed angrily at Chloe as Alice stood tall a determined look on her face as she glared over at them.

"I will always remember them." she growled her hand intertwining with Jasper's.

She turned a little to look at Aro "And I'd rather die with them than live with you." she spat.

"Ha ha." Emmett teased at the look on Aro's face.

Not the smartest move maybe but I let him have his fun.

Aro took a moment to regain some of his composure.

"Not all of you need die." He said moving back to the other ancients "Only Jasper broke our laws. We must vote."

With that the guard closed around the three ancients as they joined hands to decide our fate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Chapter 18:** Jasper's pov

As the ancients continued their counsel I watched every shift of weight in the assembled guard.

Bella sighed in annoyance from my right.

"You'd think they would have learnt they can't penetrate my shield." she huffed.

"Are you ok?" Edward immediately asked in concern.

"Yes, it's just annoying." she assured.

"Who?" I asked my fingers tightening a little around Alice's.

"Jane and Alec mainly, although Chelsea is trying too."

I nodded slowly my eyes focussed on Felix and the rest of the muscle as they shifted slightly.

It was getting close, this pathetic theatrical display was nearly over.

We all knew what they would decide.

I could taste it in the air, the whole area was like dry tinder one spark would set it off.

If it would help I would have given myself up, after all I was the one Aro planned to kill, but I knew he wouldn't leave it at that and I wasn't going to leave Alice unprotected while Aro was still in one piece.

"Get ready." Edward mumbled.

"Alice stay next to Bella." I spoke low so only my family could hear.

She scowled up at me angrily "I can fight. You need everyone you've got." she grumbled.

There was no way in hell I was letting her near them.

"I know, but Bella's our best defence if she falls it's over. I need you to keep her safe."

That was the truth and I had used it to keep Alice as safe as I could. All my plans had been made under the assumption Alice wouldn't be fighting.

"Fine." she sighed in annoyance "I know what you're doing."

I broke off my observations to glance down at her for a second.

"You're the best person to protect Bella." I insisted.

She nodded slowly "Ok. At least until Jane, Alec and Chloe are dead."

My stomach clenched as my eyes went back to the guard, it was futile trying to stop Alice from fighting, like I had been able to do with the newborn army, there were just too many of them.

I cleared my thoughts plotting my best route through the muscle to Chloe. I had a job to do.

My eyes narrowed slightly. I know it had been Aro's idea but she was the one physically responsible for taking Alice away from me and she would pay!

"Don't lose focus Jaz." Edward warned me "It's not about revenge."

"I'm in control." I assured him, and I was.

I was a soldier and no matter how many years I had lived in peace it was easy to fall back into the old mindset of battle.

I had my targets, Chloe, Jane, Alec, and I would stick to that. No matter how tempting it was to rip Demtri to pieces for all the times he'd been taunting me.

Another shift from the guard.

My fingers tightened around Alice's again before I pushed her back towards Bella.

The only thing on my mind now were my targets.

It was hard waiting but Carlisle had told us not to attack and I knew our best chance of survival was to defend ourselves rather than provoke the fight.

The ancients finally separated.

"There is still a way out of this." Aro said sadly, as though he actually cared "Only one of you has broken the law." his eyes went to me "Will you make your family suffer for your mistakes Jasper."

My jaw began to hurt from how tightly I was clenching my teeth.

Carlisle spoke up for me "We don't agree with the charges Aro, I will not sit back and watch you hurt a member of my family who was simply protecting his mate."

Annoyance flickered in Aro again, he always seemed to underestimate the loyalty within our family.

"You know our laws Carlisle." Caius spoke up "Our decision has been made, for breaking the law there is only one sentence."

_Just get on with it _I growled in my head.

Edward shot me a warning look but the tension was becoming unbearable.

Demetri and Felix moved forward at some silent command.

My eyes were still on Chloe.

"You don't all have to die." Aro called again as Emmett growled a warning.

I blocked out his voice, they had made the first move now it was game on.

Growling my own warning I dropped into a fighting crouch smiling in satisfaction as they slowed a little.

Felix waved forward more of the muscle and I heard Bella hiss behind me as Jane narrowed her eyes looking for any weakness in her shield.

"We got this, go." Emmett told me as the guard closed in on us.

As if on cue one of them leapt towards me only for Emmett to tackle him.

I moved quickly slipping through seemingly none existent gaps using all my experience from my years of fighting, the Volturi were good and they had been trained well but they had never had to fight vampires who were capable of fighting back.

My eyes were still locked on Chloe.

She had fallen back with Alec and Jane letting the fighters move in, unfortunately for them it meant that once I was past the main bulk of the guard they were unprotected.

I paused for a second to take in Chloe's wide eyes and the panic she was feeling and allowed myself a satisfied smile, I know I shouldn't enjoy killing and in honesty I never have but I was going to damn well enjoy this.

She stumbled back in alarm as I stalked forward.

"Please." was all she managed to stammer out before I descended.

Her hands scratched pointlessly at me as I took a firm hold around her neck and twisted.

I may have been enjoying this but I wasn't going to be sadistic by causing her needless pain, for one there wasn't time.

A weight suddenly landed on my back teeth sank into my shoulder, dropping Chloe's head with a snarl I tried to reach back to dislodge her only for Alec to come at me from the front.

I was impressed Bella's shield was still protecting me despite the fact Jane was attached to my back like a limpet, and from the way Jane was hissing angrily she hadn't expected it to still protect me either.

Giving up trying to use her power she resorted to biting at me repeatedly instead.

I pushed back the pain as Alec charged in for the attack, it was almost laughable how easy it was to decapitate him.

Jane shrieked in rage as she watched her twin fall and I knew I was in some serious trouble as her arms wrapped around my neck.

All I could feel was annoyance. All the battles I'd fought and I was going to get killed by this child!

I tried everything I could to remove her as her arms tightened more.

I couldn't die yet, Aro was still alive, Alice was still in danger.

Two more vampires from the guard seemed to have noticed I'd got past them and, with more skill than Alec, slowly moved in on me, feigning now and again trying to find a weakness.

I tried to focus on them whilst still stopping Jane from killing me.

My brain became blissfully calm as I realised this was it, this was the moment I had been fighting against for over a century and a half, this was the moment that terrified human and vampire alike.

The moment of death.

Normally I could have handled two vampires but with Jane's arms still locked around my neck all she needed was the slight distraction they would create to finish me.

Everything seemed to slow down, there was no Hollywood life flashing before my eyes moment, there was just a deep profound sadness that Alice's face wouldn't be the last thing I saw on this earth.

I pulled up an image of her, one of my favourites. The first glimpse of her on our wedding day as she had walked down the aisle towards me.

I suddenly staggered backwards as the weight on my back increased for a second before disappearing.

Jane was on the ground a few feet away her teeth bared at Alice who crouched low hissing like an alley cat.

Her eyes locked with mine for a second before going to the two vampires that were about to attack me.

Not waiting for them I launched myself forward taking them completely by surprise with my sudden attack.

That's how a real fighter does it boys!

I turned to find Alice going to town on Jane.

"Baby I think she's dead." I called softly my eyes scanning around the area for the next threat.

Alice growled anger rolling off her.

I needed to get her back to the others. The rest of our family were fighting close together to better protect Bella and each other. Alice would be safer with them.

She huffed at me in annoyance as she saw my intentions and took a second to gather up the heads of all my defeated adversaries to throw on the fire Carlisle had got going.

"You can thank me later." she quipped.

As I looked up I saw the ancients standing to the side, they were virtually unguarded I could get to Aro easily.

No, I couldn't risk it not until I knew Alice was safe. I wrapped one arm around her pressing her to my chest using my body to shield her as we fought forward through the guard. My arm shot out to take the bite intended for Alice.

We finally broke through and I was relieved to find the others still alive and in one piece.

The guard seemed hesitant to attack and I was pretty sure the headless bodies of Felix and Demetri were responsible for that, seeing your two strongest fighters fall wasn't the greatest motivator.

Of course it wouldn't take long for them to realise they could crush us with there superior number but as Alice threw the heads of Jane, Alec and Chloe into the flames I felt the guards uncertainty increase.

As soon as Alice was safe next to Bella again my eyes went back to Aro, nothing was going to stop me this time.

"Jasper don't." Edward shouted.

I ignored him leaping back into the mass of vampires before me, my mind set on a single goal, so determined I was sure even Renata wouldn't sway my resolve.

A loud shout echoed around the area but I paid no attention to it.

Had I been taking notice of anything other than my desire to kill Aro I would have realised the guard was falling back at a command from Marcus.

He was calling a halt to the fighting.

That was why Edward had tried to stop me, he had known it was over.

Unfortunately none of this registered, all I saw was Aro, all I could feel was the pain of losing Alice, all I could hear was the little voice in my head demanding vengeance.

My hands closed around Aro's neck.

"Jasper stop."

Carlisle's clear command rang out over everything.

I bared my teeth growling lowly.

_Kill him, kill him, kill him._

My mind chanted.

_He hurt Alice, kill him!_

My hands tightened.

"Jasper." Carlisle spoke again, sterner this time.

I curled my lip in a sneer as sparks of fear kept hitting me from Aro.

How many had he condemned to death, yet he couldn't face the prospect himself.

"Coward." I growled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, a calming presence.

"It's over Jasper."

I turned my head slightly my eyes finding Carlisle's, annoyed he was stopping me from doing this.

It was clearly written on his face. He understood my feelings but he was trying to protect our family.

If I killed Aro the Volturi would retaliate and we would all suffer for it.

But maybe we could win.

"Be the better man." Carlisle said softly.

Grudgingly my fingers loosened and Aro collapsed to the floor in an undignified heap.

That made me feel a little better at letting him live.

Carlisle turned to lead me back but I wasn't quite done yet.

I glared down at Aro, my eyes burning into him.

"You ever come near us again and I'll make you wish you'd died today." I growled continuing to glare at him until he looked away.

"This will be the end of it." Marcus's voice sounded certain as it rang clearly around us, the usual dull tone gone.

Two members of the guard slowly came towards us to pick Aro up, I scowled and felt Carlisle increase the pressure on my shoulder.

"We do not wish to fight but we will not hesitate to defend ourselves should the need arise." Carlisle said.

Marcus nodded at him "I hope there will be no more need to." he said before signalling the guard who melted back into the surrounding trees.

Carlisle's hand on my shoulder was the only thing stopping me from hunting down Aro and finishing what I'd started.

"They're gone." Edward's voice broke the silence "Again."

Relief hit me from everyone as laughter sounded at Edward's attempt at humour.

My eyes were still on the trees.

"Jasper it's over." Carlisle said.

I turned meeting his eyes for a spilt second before moving on until they found my reason for being and everything faded.

She was smiling softly at me her golden eyes sparkling.

Never normally one for public displays of affection I was past caring as I moved towards her.

The second she was within reach I pulled her up into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist to keep her steady. Our lips met as we both leaned into each other.

I honestly have no idea how long that kiss lasted minutes, days, weeks even.

All I knew was in that moment it all seemed to sink in.

We had done it, we had won, we were safe.

She was safe.

It was over.

* * *

**A.N. Ok first off don't get all mad for me not killing Aro, there was no way I could realistically have had the Cullen's beat the entire Volturi guard, at least not without some of them being killed and you guys didn't seem happy at the prospect of any of the Cullen's getting killed, and to be honest I couldn't do it.**

**There was the possibility of backup arriving in the knick of time, in the shape of the Denali's or the wolves but I did that in 'Misguided Ghosts'** **and didn't want to repeat the same idea twice.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I found it really hard to write the 'fight scene' so hope it was ok.**

**There will be one more Chapter just to wrap everything up and then this story is officially over.**

**I'm going to stop writing now before this Authors Note becomes longer than the chapter! xx **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

**This is the last chapter so a big thank you to everyone who has read or added this story to favourites and especially sending loads of love to my wonderful reviewers.**

**Chapter 19 **Alice's pov

"I still don't understand why Marcus saved us." Jasper said frowning.

Edward chuckled "That's all down to you Romeo!"

I felt my own giggle burst forth at the confused look on Jasper's face.

"Seeing your devotion to Alice, it reminded him of how he felt about his own mate.

Even though Chelsea was able to strengthen the bonds holding him to the Volturi after Didyme Died, she couldn't destroy the bond the two had shared.

Marcus saw a part of himself in you, the part that makes him different to Caius and Aro, the part that was willing to give up power and conquest to live in peace and be happy with the one you love."

I purred in contentment nuzzling into Jasper.

Live in peace with the one you love, that sounded like a wonderful way to spend the next few decades.

Jasper leant his head on top of mine his arms tight around me, as they had been since the end of the fight, and I hoped would stay that way for several days.

"We're lucky he did." Emmett spoke up from across the room where Carlisle was tending several bites he had received.

My good mood faltered a little, although we had all survived we hadn't made it through completely unscathed.

I glanced up at Jasper, worry washed through me as I thought about the injuries he'd received.

"I can hardly feel them." he lied to me when I caught his eye.

His arms tightened and I knew he had no intention of moving so I rolled my eyes at him and snuggled closer.

Bella appeared flopping down on the sofa next to Edward with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what Jacob told him." she grumbled.

She had just spent the past thirty minutes on the phone to Charlie trying to get hold of Jacob and let him know it was over, we were still all alive and everything was fine.

"Is Nessie alright?" Edward asked rubbing a hand over her back.

"Yeah, she's fine now she knows we're alright. Jakes going to spend a few days in Forks just so we're certain they're not coming back." she leant into Edward with a content sigh.

"They're not." Edward said confidently.

"Of course not we kicked their a…"

"Emmett!" Esme warned.

I giggled again now everything was over and I knew we we're safe, the dark cloud had passed, the weight had gone from my shoulders and I was so happy I honestly feared I might burst.

I felt Jasper relax as he absorbed my good mood.

"You'd think they'd get the message." Emmett laughed "We don't want their stupid castle or power. They leave us alone and we wont bother them. Although" he added thoughtfully "The more Aro pushes us the more tempting it is to just get rid of him and do it ourselves."

"No." Carlisle stated taking his seat next to Esme "This is all I want." he smiled round at all of us "This is all I've ever wanted." he hugged Esme to himself.

"Now Marcus has taken more of an active role we can hope the Volturi's cruelty will lesson and they will simply fulfil their duty of being a deterrent." Edward said "And with Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane gone they're not going to risk attacking us again."

I felt Jasper shift a little and looked up to see his face marred with a frown.

Reaching up a hand I ran my fingers over his forehead trying to smooth out the lines and gave him a questioning look.

Shaking his head he tried to smile and leant down to press his lips to the top of my head.

I wasn't fooled but I let it go for now, I just let myself feel happy using his ability to try and get him to relax again.

It didn't work, the conversation muted into the background as I tried to figure out what was bothering him.

I pouted as his arms suddenly disappeared from around me and he carefully stood up and headed outside.

Ignoring the others I followed him.

He was pacing up and down and I could almost see the thick layer of self hatred that weighed him down.

Sadness washed over me at the sight of him and he paused to look up at me.

"I'm so sorry Alice." he mumbled his head dropping.

"For what?" I asked completely confused.

Guilt swirled in his eyes as he looked at me again "After what he did to you I should have killed him, instead I've just allowed him the opportunity to try again."

"Oh Jasper." I darted over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly wondering what I could say to ease his guilt.

"I'm so sorry, I've let you down." he whispered.

Pulling back I grabbed his face forcing him to look at me.

"Now you listen to me Jasper Whitlock, you have nothing to be sorry about and you certainly haven't let me down, do I make myself clear! I have never been prouder to call you my husband than I am today."

His forehead creased into a frown again and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I looked at him.

"You protected me and our family and you did it with the minimal loss of life and I love you so much for that I honestly don't know how you can't feel it."

I stretched up on my toes to give him a searing kiss before continuing my rant.

"Killing Aro out of vengeance would have got us nowhere, the Volturi would have retaliated. You did what you had too to keep us alive and that is why you have no reason to be sorry. Understand."

I glared at him fiercely knowing he'd wallow for days if I couldn't get through to him.

A small smile played around his lips and I gave a silent sigh of relief.

"What would I do without you?" he murmured pulling me close to him.

I giggled "That's not something you're ever going to have to worry about. Nothing will ever keep us apart."

I told him, one hundred percent certain of that fact.

Aro had tried and failed.

Our family was stronger than ever. Me and Jasper were stronger than ever.

"Even when I don't know you I still love you." I whispered.

He sighed happily.

"We're meant to be together." he mumbled almost to himself.

I nodded my head the smile on my face could not have been wider.

"For all eternity and after." I confirmed.

We looked over to the east just as the sun broke the horizon, another day was beginning in our forever.

* * *

**A.N. I'm fairly happy with this story even though it didn't seem to go the way I planned, any way it is now complete.**

**The title comes from the song 'Somewhere' by Within Temptation.**

**A link can be found on my profile.**


End file.
